A Verdadeira Lenda dos Dragões Míticos: Otakuchan
by Desafio Amores Possiveis
Summary: Algo estranho acontece no Norte: pessoas desaparecendo leva um grupo de pesquisadores, a pedido da polícia, a desvendar esses eventos que se mostraram nada comuns. Era uma lenda tomando vida.


**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertecem. Créditos à Sunrise, Masashi Ikeda a Koichi Tokita pela reprodução, direção e criação. Agradeço também à Ansuya que teve a paciência de betar minha pequena fic ^.^

* * *

.

.**Desafio Gundam Wing 2010 – _Amores Possíveis_**

.

**Fanfic: A Verdadeira Lenda dos Dragões Míticos**

.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Sobrenatural,

**Casal:** 13x5

**Censura: **M

**Avisos:** Universo Alternativo

* * *

.

**Capítulo Único**

.

_"Há muitos anos, numa época onde ainda não se distinguia a razão, onde os seres vivos estavam começando a tomar seus devidos lugares naquele mundo, havia um grupo. O grupo mais desenvolvido de todos. Eles se comunicavam com total desenvoltura, porem não eram os únicos especiais: existiam seres nomeados por eles de humanos. Criaturas fantásticas. Os homens também possuíam características marcantes, alguns em especial, mais marcantes, quase tão fascinantes quanto eles próprios. _

_Por séculos, se não milênios, eles viram o desenvolvimento daquele grupo em especial, daquela espécie de seres vivos dominando artes como eles dominavam. E quanto mais dominavam, mais se sentiam poderosos e seguros de que poderiam conseguir mais para si._

_"Aquelas criaturas fantásticas observavam aqueles seres menos evoluídos desenvolver, crescer e proliferar a cada dia. Não restava outra opção a não ser esconderem-se dos Homens. _

_Diferente deles, apesar de ver muitos humanos serem cruéis ou maus, eles percebiam que, no geral, aquele povo tinha uma característica muito especial, e apenas deles: eles sentiam. E diferente de todos os outros seres vivos existentes, eles amavam..._

_"Seu povo, diferentemente, eram criaturas cheias de poder, conhecimento e magia. Fantásticos, porem incompletos. Viam nos seres humanos que eles poderiam ter a mais, ter aquilo que lhes faltavam._

_"Foi então que surgiu uma idéia. Eram poderosos seres mágicos os quais poderiam realizar grandes feitos e um em especial: tomariam a forma humana. Tornar-se-iam Humanos para poderem sentir._

_"Foi assim que se misturaram aos Humanos._

_"Grande erro._

_"__Os humanos receberam-nos, mas mesmo assim, não os aceitaram, pois eles eram mesmo diferentes_.

_Apesar de carregarem o conhecimento desde a época da formação do Universo e do poder e magia que possuíam eles não aprenderam a sentir, a amar. E aquilo os fez entrar numa pequena discórdia com os humanos._

_"Voltaram a se afastar. Mas não desistiriam de aprender com eles. Jamais. A sua primeira aparência não havia sido das melhores, apenas uma forma humanóide, algo que lhes davam o tamanho e uma aparência similar a deles._

_"Eles podiam mais. Deveriam se tornar algo melhor. Algo perfeito. Então decidiram que quanto maior o sacrifício, melhor o resultado. E resolveram dessa forma, sacrificar algo, para que então eles pudessem andar normalmente entre aqueles seres tão magníficos._

_"Conseguiram, silenciosamente voltar a se relacionar com os Humanos e passaram desapercebidos como um grupo comum de pessoas, possuíam características próprias, mas para todos os efeitos eram humanos normais. Aliás, normais, porem mortalmente belos. Belos rostos e corpos, sedutores e maravilhosos. Perfeitos._

_"Porém, o sacrifício chegava aos poucos a todos aqueles que não conseguissem aprender. Para uns mais cedo, para outros mais tarde._

_"Aquele que não aprendesse a sentir, completamente, voltaria a seu antigo corpo e estaria, para toda a eternidade condenado a viver na sua forma verdadeira. Com sua verdadeira natureza._

_"Para que não ocorressem mais sacrifícios, era preciso que pelo menos um deles finalmente aprendesse a amar. Quando isso acontecesse, eles seriam humanos por inteiro._

_"Essa é a lenda dos Míticos Dragões do Fogo"_

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

As etnias serviam para caracterizar os seres humanos o mais próximo possível de acordo com suas características físicas. Não haviam muitas, mas achavam melhor do que classificar quanto aos seus poderes e capacidades. Isso poderia desencadear algum tipo de segregação ou ainda dominação de um grupo mais forte sobre um grupo mais fraco. Há milênios isso havia acontecido, e hoje, graças a essas designações a população mundial não havia mais entrado em conflitos, e há aproximadamente 3.000 anos o planeta se encontrava na mais perfeita paz onde a harmonia tanto desejada entre tecnologia e natureza finalmente havia chegado.

Lá estavam eles, todos novamente juntos. Há muitos anos que eles não se viam, e agora depois da longa separação os amigos se reencontravam. Cada um pertencia a uma etnia.

"E aí, demorei muito?"

"Não, Duo. Você chegou na hora. Aliás, só você chegou na hora."

"Ah, menos mal... Espera. Você chegou antes de mim."

"Mas eu cheguei adiantado."

"Ah, ta... E cadê o Heero?"

"Chegou ainda antes de mim. Está no banheiro." - mal terminou de falar e a pessoa citada chegava.

"Demorei?"

"Não, não. O Quatre me fez companhia."

"Que bom. Então... O que temos de novo?"

"Ah, me ofereceram um trabalho lá no norte. Parece que muitas coisas estranhas andam acontecendo por lá."

"Como assim coisas estranhas?"

"Ah, estranhas... Não me explicaram muito bem, mas me ofereceram ajuda de custo e eu poderia levar quantas pessoas eu quisesse. Uma equipe. Apenas me adiantaram que não é um trabalho de escavação."

"Então, aparentemente não há fóssil nenhum."

"Eu perguntei isso mesmo, Heero. E eles me responderam que se isso o fosse, não precisariam de um arqueólogo."

"Hm... Então... Você acha que há um fundo histórico aí, mas não é nada relacionado à fósseis."

"Exato, Quatre. Por isso eu chamei vocês dois. Eu acho que precisarei de mais pessoas especialistas em História."

Um momentode silêncio se fez entre os amigos. Eles eram todos pesquisadores e trabalhavam com consultorias na área de pesquisa sobre diferentes grupos de pessoas. Heero como médico psiquiatra era especialista em paranormais, controladores de fogo, vento, água e terra. Já Quatre era paleontólogo, especialista em achar criaturas ainda existentes, daquelas que viviam há milhões e milhões de anos. Assim como Duo era arqueólogo, apesar de não ter uma especialização, desvendar civilizações antigas aparentemente desconhecidas era seu ponto forte.

"E o que você nos diz, então, Duo?"

"Bem... Eu tenho interesse. Gostaria de saber do que se trata. Andam dizendo que há pessoas desaparecendo. Em todo o mundo na verdade. Vocês ficaram sabendo?"

"Sim, sim, eu soube. Parece que muitas pessoas andam desaparecendo. Parece que a maioria tem a mesma faixa etária." – falou Quatre, afastando as xícaras e o bule com café, colocando em cima da mesa o jornal do dia, com manchete referente ao assunto tratado.

"Muitos são jovens. Parece que são todos de uma mesma etnia. Ou pelo menos a maioria." – completou Heero.

"E" – adicionou o arqueólogo – "A maioria dos desaparecidos são do Norte. Exatamente de onde vem a convocação."

"Você acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Acho sim, Heero. O Trowa me ligou, informando que ele não poderia explicar detalhadamente pelo telefone, e que possivelmente _hackers_ poderiam roubar as informações se ele as mandasse por email, mas que assim que chegássemos, ele nos explicaria direito. E claro, decidiremos se continuaremos ou não."

O casal trocou um olhar, como que perguntando em silêncio a opinião um do outro. Logo voltaram seu olhar para o jovem de tranças:

"Quando o Trowa nos quer lá?"

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

Apesar de estarem no Centro, o Norte ficava a alguns dias a cavalo de onde se encontravam, porém, acharam melhor ir de trem – o que lhes custaria apenas umas poucas 3 horas de viagem – para economizar tempo. Além de mais seguro, poderiam já colocar algumas teorias em prática e discutir o que fosse relevante quanto à estadia e outras coisas importantes e fundamentais que lhes pudessem prover a empreitada.

"Então, foi o Trowa quem nos contatou?" – comentou o loiro mexendo na barra de seu chapéu.

"Sim... Quero dizer, sim e não. Na verdade, parece que ele e nós três faremos parte da equipe de pesquisa e se não me engano, de lá ele já arrumou gente pra trabalhar. Acho que ele é o oficial responsável pela equipe de pesquisa."

"Então, na verdade, alguém está interessado em nosso trabalho." – falava o alto moreno enquanto colocava sua bengala no bagageiro do trem. – "Você sabe quem é? Ele citou algum nome?"

"Bem, como já disse, ele não quis dar detalhes por telefone. Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que se trata, mas eu perguntei se tinha a ver com os desaparecimentos. Ele disse que sim e disse que não poderia falar mais nada. Logo depois ele desligou o telefone."

"Interessante. Deve haver alguma coisa muito desenvolvida por trás disso, uma espécie de máfia." – indagou Heero.

"Talvez mercado negro" – emendou Quatre.

"Pode ser um louco, também. Um _serial killer_." – apostou Duo.

A verdade é que não faziam mesmo idéia do que se tratava, mas estavam todos os três ansiosos por descobrir. E por mais que tivessem o costume de viajar por todos os lados do mundo, nenhum dos três já havia ido ao Norte. Era um lugar onde as pessoas não costumavam ir com freqüência. Geralmente viajavam muito para o Sul, o Leste ou Oeste. Às vezes até viajavam para o Topo ou para o Fundo, lugares muito hostis para a vida, mas ótimos pra se explorar. Exceto o Norte. Apesar de ninguém saber ao certo por que, era costume evitar ir pra lá, tanto que aquela linha era a única do dia, já que não era tão requisitada. Muitos associavam as antigas lendas ao fato de ninguém ir até lá. O que era contraditório, uma vez que muitas pessoas moravam naquela região.

"Acho que chegamos. Vamos lá?" – sugeriu Duo, guiando os amigos, que mesmo não conhecendo a cidade seguiam as coordenadas dadas por Trowa. Andaram até chegar a uma praça onde haviam vários carros de aluguel, e avistaram um cocheiro.

"O Trowa me disse que deveríamos nos encontrar aqui com um cocheiro. Será mais fácil irmos até lá. Talvez não seja muito longe, mas não conhecemos nada por aqui."

"Senhor Maxwell?" – aproximou-se um rapaz alto, bem apanhado, de longos cabelos loiros.

"Sim. Você é o cocheiro que nos enviaram?" – perguntou ele, todos os três achando o rapaz com uma postura pouco comum ao cargo associado.

"Não sou cocheiro, sou auxiliar. Por aqui, por favor." – sem muitas palavras, se viram obrigados a entrar no carro. Aproveitaram então para observar a cidade, pois ao que tudo indicava, esse seria por um tempo seu novo lar.

Aparentemente, o Norte era muito mais desenvolvido que o centro. Não podiam ver com nitidez a diferença entre certos prédios, diferente de onde vieram. Lá, prédios do governo eram de um tipo, prédios voltados para educação, de outro tipo e assim ia. Mas ali, todos os prédios pareciam ter um quê de futurista e ao mesmo tempo conservava toda uma estrutura antiga. Eram claros, bem acabados e não tinham uma fachada que cansasse a vista.

A cidade toda parecia programada, bem organizada, limpa e fresca. As árvores não haviam sido derrubadas para criarem as vilas, onde depois cresceu e tornou-se cidade, expandindo-se entremeada ao verde. Não foram feitos cortes na terra para construções. Tudo ali parecia uma continuação do que o próprio planeta começara.

As luzes fracas dos postes das ruelas e dos lampiões pendurados nas sacadas das casas davam o tom do entardecer, mas mesmo assim o movimento não parecia diminuir. Crianças brincavam nas ruas e lá continuavam. Pessoas voltando do jantar, outras indo jantar, mas sem preocupação alguma. Alguns casais apareciam para uma singela corte.

Um lugar magnífico e aparentemente adorável.

"Senhores." – foram retirados de seu devaneio pelo alto loiro que já abrira a porta e os esperava descer da carruagem. Guiou-os pela casa adentro e acomodou-os em uma sala. Mal deu as costas, logo Trowa apareceu e, antes de mais nada, cumprimentou seus dois amigos com abraços e seu namorado com um beijo.

"Imaginei que ele escolheria justamente vocês dois." – falou sem se separar de Duo.

"Você pediu para que eu escolhesse os melhores, Trowa. Quem você acha que eu chamaria?"

"Verdade."

"Bom, fico grato e lisonjeado de qualquer forma." – falou Quatre – "E creio que Heero não fique muito atrás."

"Com certeza." – sorriu – "Porém mais feliz com o comentário, estou curioso com seu chamado misterioso." – falou, fazendo gracejos com as mãos.

"Sim, então venham comigo. Tenho que lhes apresentar mais duas pessoas."

Puxou-os para o que parecia ser uma biblioteca, onde havia um rapaz sentando, quase que completamente escondido por uma pilha de livros que se elevava bem a sua frente. Mas mal tiveram tempo de perceber o jovem, uma outra pessoa adentrava sala. Este sim os deixara boquiabertos.

Todos eles ali eram homens elegantes, principalmente Trowa, que era o mais alto, ele era a personificação da boa educação e do bom gosto. Refinado, com modos distintos de um cavalheiro chamava obviamente a atenção de muitas pessoas por onde passava. Mas aquele homem estava acima das expectativas de qualquer pessoa comum, deixando a elegância de Trowa, o requinte e educação de Quatre, a beleza de Duo e o mistério que pairava sobre Heero no chinelo, com o perdão da palavra.

"Bem, começando então as apresentações, aqui está minha equipe: Heero Yuy, Quatre R. Winner, Duo Maxwell. Este aqui é Treize Kushrenada, a pessoa que nos contatou."

"Parece que a sua equipe é bem formada, Trowa. Eu já tinha ouvido falar de cada um deles, pelo menos uma vez." - riu-se - "Claro, como profissionais, afinal, amizade já existe há algum tempo".

"Sim, mas ainda não está completa." – em silêncio, pedindo licença para se ausentar, o jovem de olhos cobalto foi até a pilha e chamou o jovem rapaz que logo se ajuntou deles.

"Este é Chang Wufei. Era o último que faltava para juntar o grupo."

"É um prazer" – comentou com apenas um leve curvar de corpo.

"Bem, acho então que podemos nos retirar para um lugar mais apropriado para nossa conversa. Creio que aqui seja um tanto movimentado. Queiram, por favor, nos seguir." – e os quatro rapazes, em silêncio, se deixaram levar pelos dois que seguiam mais a frente. Não demonstravam, mas todo aquele segredo já os estava consumindo.

Quando finalmente pararam de andar, estavam próximos a uma espécie de expedição de escavação, em um casebre aparentemente bem equipado.

"Bom, creio que aqui possamos falar. Como vocês foram convocados pelo Trowa, sabem que ele é policial, e há algumas semanas eu o havia chamado, como um amigo, para me ajudar a resolver uns problemas não muito... Digamos... Naturais, vamos colocar dessa forma."

"Você não está se referindo aos desaparecimentos, está?"

"Sim, Quatre. Achávamos que esses desaparecimentos estavam ocorrendo possivelmente por um _serial killer_, mas não achávamos os corpos e imaginamos que poderia ter algum envolvimento com o tráfico de escravos, ou de órgãos."

"Então vocês continuam sem saber o que é. Mas não tem nenhuma pista?"

"Não exatamente, Duo. Venham ver isto." – aquilo estava cada vez mais intrigante e a cada minuto que passava, eles entendiam menos ainda. A única coisa que poderiam fazer era ouvir os relatos em silêncio. – "Não achávamos nada, mas de repente começou a aparecer isso" – e assim que chegaram ao local da escavação, eles se depararam com alguns corpos... Mas nada humanos.

"Espera... O que é isso?" – tomou Heero a frente das palavras, já que todos estavam ainda meio chocados com o que viam.

"Não reconhecem?" – perguntou Treize.

"É um Dragão Mítico." – respondeu o mais silencioso do grupo, chamando a atenção para si.

"Mas isso não existe! Quero dizer... Existem as lendas sobre eles, mas nunca conseguiram provar nada!" – argumentou Duo.

"Bem... Tem um bem a sua frente." – respondeu de forma fria – "Até hoje não se conseguiu provar a existência dessas criaturas, consideradas lendárias, inexistentes. Mas se você procurar em um livro, verá que a imagem é muito próxima dessa figura que está diante de você."

"O Wufei é arqueólogo também, Duo, mas ele é especializado em desvendar lendas. Em especial as lendas referentes aos dragões míticos." – falou Trowa, tentando fazer todos entenderem porque o belo jovem de olhos rasgados sabia tanto sobre o assunto.

"Venho estudando essas criaturas fantásticas há alguns anos e, finalmente, como vocês podem verificar com seus próprios olhos, não se trata de uma lenda. Não mais."

Os rapazes que ali estavam já não sabiam mais como reagir. Diante daqueles buracos e escavações haviam ossos de criaturas que pareciam lagartos gigantes, alados. Mais a frente haviam corpos. Eram grandes, como os homens mais altos, uns corpos eram menores, mas em geral todos eram pretos, com longas asas, garras com longas unhas... Tudo aquilo que a mente humana já havia imaginado sobre dragões. Talvez aqueles primeiros a descreverem-nos não estivessem apenas imaginando.

"E vocês devem estar se perguntando o que os desaparecimentos têm a ver com esses corpos. Fizemos um levantamento de todos os desaparecidos, e são todos originários daqui mesmo, do Norte. Todos eram jovens em torno de 20 a 30 anos e todos eram manipuladores de fogo."

"Manipuladores de fogo? Mas há muitos anos que não se ouve falar de manipuladores de fogo. Milênios para ser mais preciso. Inclusive achava-se que eles haviam sido extintos." – comentou Heero. Ele, na qualidade de médico especialista nas diversas faculdades sobrenaturais humanas se sentia revigorado ante uma descoberta dessas.

"Há muitos humanos que não apresentam nenhuma habilidade especial. Geralmente atribuímos a eles as características do fogo. Não sei exatamente como essas características acordam nas pessoas, mas acredito que, no caso dos manipuladores de fogo, alguma coisa tem impedido que essas habilidades despertem."

"Por isso entrei em contato com Wufei, Treize. Sei que ele talvez seja a nossa porta entre essas criaturas e os casos."

Treize nada disse, apenas permaneceu olhando diretamente para o jovem a sua frente. Achava incrível como ele poderia saber tanta coisa e, mesmo diante daquele monte de corpos, diferente dos outros três, ele não esboçou seque uma reação, quer fosse de susto, medo ou ainda pena.

"Tudo bem, Trowa. A força policial do Norte já sabe do que está acontecendo. Todos os meus superiores estão a par dos acontecimentos. Só peço discrição a vocês, pois o caso ainda não é público, e gostaria de evitar algum tipo de... Abalo. No momento eu estou ocupado fechando outro caso, mas em uma semana eu estarei de volta para acompanhar de perto a evolução da investigação e o caso."

"Ok, então eu os alojarei e amanhã começaremos as investigações."

"Sim, Trowa, faça isso. Então, senhores, com sua licença." – e de maneira elegante, Treize partiu, e retornaria apenas na semana seguinte.

Chegando ao local reservado, lhes foi dito que havia apenas dois quartos de três vagas cada, sendo que um já estava sendo ocupado por duas pessoas – Treize e Trowa. Na semana seguinte vagariam mais quartos, logo lhes restavam apenas se juntar em dois trios.

No quarto de Treize e Trowa hospedou-se Heero, e no outro quarto hospedaram-se os demais rapazes.

"Alguma dúvida?"

"Não, Trowa. Assim está bom."

"Ótimo, então, acho melhor descansarmos e amanhã bem cedo nós nos reuniremos para descobrir o que está havendo."

Cada qual rumou para seu respectivo quarto.

"Parece que teremos muito trabalho por esses dias, não é Duo?"

"É, Quatre. Principalmente porque eu ainda não consegui ligar exatamente os fatos aos nossos conhecimentos. Digo, em que poderemos ajudar? Ou a polícia está dando muito crédito a esses fósseis de dinossauro ou eles sabem mais alguma coisa e não querem contar."

"Eu acho que eles estão dando crédito aos corpos."

"Podem ser fósseis Quatre."

"Sim, Duo, podem ser fósseis, mas como arqueólogo talvez você saiba datar de quando mais ou menos é aquele corpo, não é?"

"Bem... Sim..." – dessa vez Quatre havia conseguido acabar com seus argumentos, como também lhe fazer começar a creditar no que eles haviam presenciado. Foi quando ele se deu conta de que o terceiro a ocupar aquele quarto, o jovem que tinha a mesma profissão que ele nem ao menos prestava atenção nos dois, muito ocupado arrumando a sua mala. E o longo olhar que Duo dera ao jovem de cabelos negros amarrados em um pequeno rabo chamara a atenção do jovem loiro, que também havia se esquecido de sua presença.

"Er... Desculpe-nos" – adiantou-se Quatre – "Nós estamos aqui discutindo e nem ao menos nos apresentamos direito."

Parou de tirar as suas roupas da mala e virou-se, sem se levantar, com um semblante que demonstrava a mais longe e remota expressão de dúvida. Mas sendo aqueles dois sensíveis a expressões humanas (isto é, Duo sabia ler as pessoas, era bom nisso, e Quatre, sensitivo e paranormal sabia – por alto - o que se passava com o colega) não se ofenderam quando o som frio e sem emoções saiu de seus lábios.

"Vocês já sabem o meu nome".

"Sim, mas foi muito por alto, não nos apresentamos corretamente" – adiantou-se Duo "Trabalharemos juntos por esses dias, não sabemos por quanto tempo, então acho que seria uma boa idéia, de repente, nos conhecermos melhor." – terminou com um sorriso. O jovem moreno permaneceu encarando-os, como se estudasse o que havia sido proposto. No final, deu de ombros, levantou-se e apertou as mãos dos dois rapazes.

"Eu me chamo Chang Wufei. Sou arqueólogo, especialista em dragões míticos. Desculpem a minha rudeza, mas não estou muito habituado a contato com outras pessoas."

"Tudo bem, Sr. Chang. Eu me chamo Quatre Winner."

"E eu me chamo Duo Maxwell"

"É um prazer, senhores Winner e Maxwell".

"Me chame apenas de Quatre"

"E eu de Duo. Não somos muito fãs de formalidades. Quando eu ficar mais velho, aí sim os mais novos poderão me chamar de senhor."

"Então, podem me chamar de Wufei"

"Tudo bem... Você é de onde, Wufei?" – depois de apertos de mão e sorrisos por parte dos dois recém chegados à cidade, Wufei já se sentia menos deslocado e decidiu continuar a arrumar suas roupas, enquanto respondia.

"Eu sou daqui mesmo Quatre."

"Ah, acho que já tínhamos ouvido. E... Essa é a primeira vez que isso acontece?"

"Isso o quê?"

"Essas mortes, esses corpos... Ou você já trabalhou antes com a polícia?"

"Não, Duo. Essa é a primeira vez. De tudo." – terminou de ajeitar as suas malas e sentou-se em sua cama, retirando o imenso par de óculos que adornavam seu rosto e soltando o elástico que prendia seus cabelos, passando a mão pelo mesmo, em sinal de cansaço. De repente sentiu-se incomodado com o silêncio que se fez no quarto e olhou para onde seus colegas de quarto deveriam estar. Assustou-se com um Quatre avermelhado e com um Duo sorridente, ambos fitando-o fixamente.

"O que foi? Tem algo em mim?"

"Não" – disse o rapaz de longos cabelos com o sorriso ainda maior – "Mas acho que você deveria ser modelo".

"Modelo? Do que você está falando?"

"Er... Nada, esqueça o Duo, às vezes ele fala besteiras." – tentou se recompor o loiro – "Estamos todos cansados, acho melhor dormirmos".

Ajeitaram-se e dormiram. A janela sem cortinas, junto à cama de Wufei, o permitia ver as estrelas do céu. Um céu negro como seus olhos, cheio de pontinhos brilhantes e nuvens de luz. Em seu rosto impassível nem mesmo seus olhos, tão negros e profundos, expressavam alguma coisa, como se sua mente fosse vazia ou um infinito buraco.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

"Então, o que temos aqui?"

"É... Não acredito no que eu vou falar, mas... Sim, esses ossos não são muito antigos".

"De quanto tempo, Duo?"

"30 anos... Apenas isso: 30 anos, 30!"

"Então estamos lidando com uma coisa real." – comentou Treize.

"Sim, real até demais para minha cabeça aceitar. Do nada uma lenda vira realidade. E olha que eu até mesmo mandei para o melhor laboratorista que eu conheço, fora o tempo de uma semana que ele levou para me dar a resposta. Não tem erro. Esses ossos têm 30 anos de idade!" – Duo voltou seu olhar para Wufei, esperando algum comentário que fizesse sentido, ou qualquer coisa! Sem devolver o olhar, o arqueólogo respondeu as perguntas do colega de profissão.

"Não tão do nada. O quanto vocês sabem da lenda?"

"Bem..." – ficaram indecisos os dois, nunca pensaram muito sobre o assunto – "Na verdade, que são lendas. Apenas isso."

"A lenda é bem mais do que simplesmente isso."

"Você poderia nos contar?" – pediu o oficial.

"Sim, mas como já foi deduzido, vamos esperar os outros aparecerem e eu conto a todos de uma vez só."

"Então não vamos demorar muito, pois eles já estão chegando" – apontou Duo para frente, vendo surgirem Quatre, Trowa e Heero.

"Acharam alguma outra coisa?" – perguntou Treize.

"Eu toquei os corpos, mas não vi nada." – respondeu Quatre.

"Tocou?" – pareceu assustado Wufei.

"Sim, Quatre é sensitivo. Ele é capaz de sentir as emoções, as vibrações de cada ser vivo ou mesmo daqueles que morreram." – falou Heero.

"Sim, contanto que eles estejam abertos a demonstrar seus sentimentos e vidas. Mas quando um desses seres passa por uma espécie de estresse muito grande, isso não acontece e então não consigo ver nada." – admitiu ressentido.

"Eu também analisei o máximo que pude os corpos, peguei algumas amostras, mas elas simplesmente desaparecem quando retiradas dos corpos. O máximo que eu pude fazer foi coletar alguns fluidos que estavam próximos e dentro dos mesmos."

"E você, Duo? O que descobriu aqui?"

"Bem, Trowa, esses ossos aqui são de, no máximo uns 40 anos para uma boa margem de erro. Eu dou uns 30 para cada um deles. E o Wufei ia nos contar um pouco sobre essas espécies."

"Então acho melhor nos recolhermos em um lugar mais privado."

"Concordo" – respondeu o oficial.

"Então... O que é? Tudo o que eu sei sobre esses dragões é que são dragões e míticos, o que pra mim não é lá muito diferente."

"Quando se falam em míticos, é que eles são criaturas mágicas." – começou o arqueólogo. – "Muitos acham ou só sabem da época em que eles viviam com os humanos, e que os humanos e eles não se davam muito bem. Na verdade, esses dragões se interessavam pelos humanos, mas os humanos têm uma péssima mania de rejeitar o que é diferente. Mesmo que o diferente esteja dentro de sua espécie, imagina o que é de fora."

"Então os humanos é que rechaçavam os dragões?"

"Sim, Heero. Mas os dragões continuavam tentando viver junto dos humanos. Diz a lenda, que eles conseguiram se juntar e que os humanos não perceberam. Mas, conforme o tempo passava, eles tinham que voltar a sua forma original e isso os fazia se afastarem dos humanos."

"Espera, espera, espera... Você está insinuando que os Grandes Desaparecimentos de pessoas, tão relatados antigamente, nos últimos séculos, na verdade, se deve a transformação desses dragões em corpo humano novamente em corpos de dragão?"

"Sim. Como vocês podem ver agora, nos últimos dias vem ocorrendo desaparecimento de jovens, e coincidentemente o número de corpos "estranhos" vêm aumentando na mesma escala."

"Você tem certeza do que está dizendo, Wufei?" – duvidava Duo.

"Não foi você quem datou aqueles ossos como de 30 anos de idade?" – rebateu e dessa vez todos ficaram chocados com o que se desenvolvia em seus rostos.

"E o que acontece com eles quando voltam à forma normal?"

"Bem, Trowa, era para viverem normalmente. Os dragões míticos têm vida muito longa, muito mais longa que a dos humanos."

"Então algo está matando esses dragões." – falou Treize.

"Ou alguém." – completou Quatre.

"Só sei que algo está acontecendo, mas porque eu não faço a menor idéia. Gostaria muito de saber mais, porém quase não se tem informações sobre esses dragões. É muito difícil arrumar as informações. São muito preciosas e raras."

"E como você descobriu tanta coisa sobre eles até hoje? Realmente, eu me lembro de nunca ter visto nada muito profundo sobre eles."

"Sim, Duo. As coisas que eu fui descobrindo eram apenas de fontes pouco confiáveis, porém, essa é a melhor forma de se chegar a algum lugar."

"Verdade" – comentou Quatre – "Certos relatos ou informações, às vezes não são perdidos, mas sim destruídos."

"E muitos deles não são escondidos. Às vezes são importantes demais para simplesmente se destruir. Arquivos muito relevantes para a segurança do mundo, mas que foram dados como extintos ou desaparecidos com certeza não o foram e estão guardados em algum lugar, muito bem guardados."

"Espere, Wufei... Você está querendo dizer que é possível que documentos que foram motivos de alianças e conflitos ainda podem existir?"

"Sim, Heero, mas creio que o momento não é para esse assunto. A questão é que, com muito cuidado, você pode achar informações preciosas. Claro que isso me levou alguns bons anos de pesquisa..."

"Mas porque desapareceram com os documentos relacionados aos Dragões Míticos?" - Wufei apenas deu de ombros.

"Digo, se eles realmente existem" – Duo apontou na direção dos corpos encontrados – "Como agora se confundem com os seres humanos, por que ainda assim eles não se revelam?"

"Não sei ao certo. Mas eu achei muitos documentos datados de séculos atrás, só não tive ainda tempo de ler todos eles. Mas espero encontrar as respostas lá."

"Será que esse pode ser o motivo da morte desses seres?" – Indagou Treize que até o momento apenas prestava atenção às perguntas. Não olhou para ninguém em especial, fixando seu olhar no horizonte como se estivesse apenas pensando em voz alta.

"Talvez..." – respondeu Wufei de forma pensativa.

"Alguém deu queixa de desaparecimento?" – quis saber Quatre.

"De alguns sim... Apenas amigos. Em alguns casos instituições de ensino ou empregos, apenas. Nenhum pai, nenhuma mãe, irmão ou qualquer parente."

"E essas pessoas tinham alguma ligação entre si, Trowa?"

"Não tivemos tempo de verificar tudo, mas ao que parece, não. Nenhuma relação ou qualquer ligação."

"Bem" – começou Treize, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa – "Então vamos começar o trabalho. Terminaremos de almoçar, preparar o que for preciso e então nós iremos nos dividir em três duplas. Podem ser Trowa e Heero e Quatre e eu. Duo e Wufei podem ficar aqui para fiscalizarem os tais documentos. Talvez vocês achem alguma coisa."

"Treize, acho melhor cada dupla ficar com alguém especialista nessa área. Quatre pode não ser arqueólogo, mas é paleontólogo. Creio então que o melhor a se fazer seria trocarmos os pares."

"Concordo" - respondeu Treize após um certo tempo pensando no que o amigo propôs. - "Então, como você e o Quatre já estão habituados um ao outro, acho melhor que fiquem juntos e o mesmo para Trowa e Duo. Dessa forma, então, eu fico aqui com o Wufei. Acho que vocês quatro em campo será melhor." - após um pequeno intervalo, ele sorriu e continuou - "Bem, parece que os quatro saíram na vantagem, não foi? Por fim, ficou cômodo para vocês."

A única coisa que ele recebeu em resposta foram sorrisos dos amigos.

"Treize. Os carros estão prontos" - chegou o rapaz loiro que os recepcionara no primeiro dia.

"Obrigado, Zechs." - agradeceu ao amigo - "Acho que eu não lhes falei, mas Zechs é um amigo que também está nos ajudando no caso."

"E ele é de confiança?" - falou diretamente Wufei.

"Er... Sim, Zechs é quase como um irmão para mim. Ele não está aqui para trabalhar para mim, mas sim como um colaborador. Ele é uma espécie de colecionador." - ficou meio sem graça com o comentário do rapaz que conhecera há poucos dias.

"Gosto de conhecer novas histórias, coisas relacionadas a mitos, mitologias, relíquias históricas ou sagradas. Quando Treize me contou sobre os desaparecimentos, eu imaginei que possivelmente pudesse ser uma das lendas comuns ao Norte. Fui eu quem sugeriu ele procurar por um especialista em lendas."

"Sim, isso é verdade. Eu poderia confiar minha vida a ele. Ele me ajudou muito até aqui"

"E farei o máximo para desfrutar dessas descobertas, já que não sou exatamente especialista, apenas um curioso."

Fez-se um pesado silêncio no local onde se encontravam, e todos ali percebiam os olhares trocados entre Wufei e Zechs. Não levou tanto tempo quanto pareceu, e logo Wufei cortou o silêncio novamente.

"Eu não confiaria algo tão valioso a alguém."

"Alguém _como eu_, você quis dizer e não terminou." - alfinetou o loiro.

"Essa parte fica por você. O que eu falei, falei. O que eu não falei, não falei." - Terminando o assunto, o jovem de cabelos negros abaixou a cabeça e começou a recolher seus pertences.

"Bem, senhores, por aqui." - ignorando o recente ocorrido, aparentemente não dando muita importância ao acontecido, apontou a direção dos carros, onde os charreteiros estariam esperando por eles. Passaram um a um, e por fim, quando Quatre passou por ele, sentiu uma leve indisposição que logo foi embora, sem levar uma nova desconfiança.

"Quatre, tudo bem?" - perguntou de leve Heero.

"Sim, foi só uma leve tontura. Pode ser por causa do almoço recente. Talvez sono." - respondeu com um sorriso, sabendo que ele provavelmente acreditaria, afinal, sentia mesmo muito sono após uma refeição.

Logo todos tomaram seus postos e dirigiram-se a seus afazeres.

"Vamos por aqui, acho que ficaremos melhor arranjados." - apontou a direção para um outro lugar.

"Outra biblioteca?" - perguntou ao entrar em um local com tantos livros quanto antes.

"Na verdade aqui é o meu escritório particular. Ninguém entra sem minha autorização." - falava enquanto se ajeitava em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

"Não quero ser um incômodo." - falou com sinceridade.

"E não o está sendo" - apontou a cadeira ao seu lado - "Aqui poderemos ler o que tivermos que ler, falar o que quisermos e não seremos interrompidos a menos que eu o peça." - apontou para a sua mesa, mostrando um telefone e um monitor de LCD aparentemente para teleconferências.

"Tudo bem, então." - sentou-se, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, como o fez desde que os conhecera. E aquilo estava começando a ser notado pelo oficial, que a única coisa que fez foi esboçar um sorriso.

Sentados na biblioteca particular, começaram a ler os artigos, livros e várias anotações. Porém, para o espanto do alto loiro, o jovem de olhos profundos (como gostava, agora, de caracterizar) quebrou o silêncio.

"Por que você falou aquilo?" - indagou sem muita emoção na voz, e nem ao menos dirigiu o olhar para sua companhia.

"Aquilo o quê?" - realmente estava perdido. Não entendia o que o rapaz queria dizer e, ao mesmo tempo, estava surpreso com o começo de uma conversa.

E pela primeira vez, percebia uma leve mudança no comportamento do arqueólogo, algo como curiosidade ou embaraço. Talvez os dois.

"Você disse aos outros que eles saíram na vantagem. Qual vantagem?" - perguntou, dessa vez olhando diretamente nos olhos do seu interlocutor, não se importando em mostrar nada. E aquilo definitivamente chamou a atenção do homem mais velho.

"Eles são casais." - sorriu simpático - "Trowa e Duo, Heero e Quatre." - ficou curioso com a reação a sua resposta. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram e entrava tanta luz que pareciam duas esferas cremosas e cintilantes. Imaginava que seus olhos fossem castanhos muito escuros, mas não. Eram verdadeiramente negros. Cintilavam tanto quanto duas pérolas. Recompôs-se logo, pois percebera que ele voltava ao normal, provavelmente por causa de sua expressão apatetada. Ele desviava os olhos, em profundo sinal de embaraço.

"Desculpa... Eu pensei que você tivesse notado. Ou que, como vocês três dividiram o mesmo quarto talvez por esses dias eles tivessem te contado. Afinal, eles são muito tagarelas" - falou tentando ser agradável e deixá-lo confortável. Parecia que surtia efeito.

"Não... Eu pensei que era por minha causa." - respondeu, e dessa vez, Treize percebera uma espécie de tristeza em seus olhos.

"Você? Por quê?"

"Eu não sou exatamente o que se chama por aí de... Empático. Costumo ser muito direto, não percebo certas coisas, nem mesmo quando sou grosso." - falou, parecendo que se desculpava. Após um certo tempo de silêncio, ele continuou - "Eu não sou muito bom em reparar essas coisas."

"Essas coisas?"

"Sentimentos." - silêncio - "Eu não havia reparado que eles eram namorados."

"Ah, não se culpe por isso. Eles são bastante discretos. É difícil dizer que o são."

"Ou não... Bem, vamos então continuar aqui."

"Vamos, vamos sim." - e mais uma vez um silêncio, dessa vez agradável, se instaurou onde eles estavam, e o ambiente até ficou mais leve. O ar em torno do jovem arqueólogo geralmente era muito denso, pesado, diferente de agora. Treize até mesmo se sentia aliviado, pois não gostava de trabalhar com pessoas as quais não sabia como reagiriam. Na verdade, ele sempre soube lidar com qualquer tipo de pessoa. Sempre fora o tipo de analisar e desvendar as pessoas. Sabia o que esperar delas, como elas reagiriam sobre pressão ou determinadas situações. Mas Wufei, desde que foram apresentados era um livro em branco. Não demonstrava nada, parecia não reagir a nada. Zero de reação. E não saber sobre alguém, não ter o controle, não estar por cima, não estar no comando de fato o aterrorizava. Ele precisava saber manipular as pessoas, mexer com as cartas em seu jogo. E aquela carta ali em sua mão era uma coringa, daquelas que só na hora mostrava o que realmente era. Mas parecia que, por algum motivo, ele começava a reagir ao seu redor.

Ao seu redor o ambiente, aos poucos, ia ficando mais abafado, o ar não circulava.

Wufei estava terminando uma resma de documentos quando começou a sentir uma corrente de ar ao seu redor. Ficou aliviado, pois começava a ficar realmente abafado e isso o incomodava. Porém, percebeu também que não haviam janelas abertas naquele lugar e levantou abruptamente a cabeça para certificar-se do que estava acontecendo. Quando por menos viu Treize, sem tirar os olhos e a mão esquerda dos documentos, girar dois dedos da mão direita e ali se formando uma leve corrente de ar.

"Você... Controla o ar?" - falou Wufei bastante abobado.

"Hã... Ah, isso. Sim, sou manipulador de ventos." - sorriu após perceber a surpresa do outro rapaz - "É que não gosto de ficar exibindo por aí meus poderes. Diferente de muitas pessoas por aí, que fazem questão de se gabar de possuir um dos poderes mais raros e potentes do mundo." - falou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, sem nenhum tipo de arrogância ou cinismo em sua voz.

"Realmente... Entre os envolvidos pelo vento, existem duas classes: os criadores e os manipuladores. Até pouco tempo atrás achava-se que os criadores de vento eram os mais fortes, pois eles geralmente criavam ventos do nada das palmas das suas mãos ou das solas de seus pés. Porém, era a única coisa que eles conseguiam fazer. Não que fosse pouco, mas os manipuladores, que raramente apareciam na face do planeta, podiam não criar os ventos, mas eles podiam dobrá-lo conforme eles bem entendiam: formar correntes fortes, frescas, quentes, fazê-los ir de cima para baixo, ao contrário, correntes curvas, qualquer coisa em qualquer direção. E geralmente seu poder é muito forte. O que segue uma ordem diferente dos outros grupos, já que é o único grupo com duas divisões. Há inclusive quem diga que catástrofes como tempestades de vento, furacões e outros são causados por esse grupo, e como são eventos não muito comuns e eles são raros..."

"Pelo visto você não apenas gosta de estudar os dragões míticos, como também de outras coisas" - falou em um sorriso, meio que tentando desarmar o rapaz menor. Coisa que aparentemente não conseguiu.

"Sim, gosto de entender tudo o que acontece e que envolva esses poderes. Lembre-se que há teorias que dizem que os dragões míticos são os detentores dos poderes do fogo que já foi registrado em alguma época, mas que até hoje não apareceu. Não existem manipuladores de fogo, apenas água, vento, terra e plantas." - respondeu sem sequer uma vez alterar o seu semblante o que definitivamente mexeu com o ego do oficial.

"Mas você parece saber mais sobre manipuladores de vento do que qualquer outro grupo." - tentou arrancar algo do arqueólogo de olhos perolados.

"Sim, é verdade. Mas isso tem um motivo." - e mais uma vez sem demonstrar muito, ele virou-se procurando por alguma coisa dentre aqueles documentos todos. - "Aqui" - tirou uma parte da pilha de folhas.

"Dizem que os manipuladores de vento têm uma espécie de afinidade com os manipuladores de fogo. Mas foi como eu disse: há anos que não se ouve falar de manipuladores de fogo. E pode ver que aqui há detalhes sobre relações próximas ao que eles podem até mesmo chamar de amizade e companheirismo." - parou de falar e pegou uma outra parte do amontoado de documentos e mostrou-lhe.

"Aqui, porém, já diz que os manipuladores de vento têm afinidade com os dragões míticos. E se você observar, são exatamente os mesmos detalhes, escritos para dar as mesmas idéias, sendo que eles não estão nem ao menos escritos da mesma forma, logo, pode-se dizer que não houve exatamente uma "cópia" ou "manipulação" dos dados existentes. Até porque apesar dos estudos terem sido feitos aqui no Norte, os historiadores responsáveis pelos documentos são de diferentes origens e escreveram isso em seus determinados lugares de origem." - completou Wufei, passando os documentos para Treize ler, tendo as partes a serem lidas indicadas pelo rapaz de pele cremosa.

"Aqui diz que os dragões míticos são do fogo!" - surpreendeu-se com as letras óbvias e claras que estavam escritas nos documentos a sua frente, e o rapaz de cabelos pretos sorriu-lhe ao confidenciar sua descoberta. Aparentemente satisfeito com o que descobriram, levantou-se ainda com o sorriso estampado em seus lábios e dirigiu-se à janela mais próxima.

Parecia bobagem, mas algo dentro de si mexia quando ele descobria algo novo, que talvez pouca gente soubesse. Haviam hipóteses sobre os corpos que acharam nos arredores da cidade, de que talvez fossem da rara classe dos manipuladores de fogo. Claro que, pelo formato dos corpos e dos ossos que acharam não seria muito difícil concluir que realmente se tratavam de dragões, mas mesmo assim, deviam provar com documentos e qualquer outra fonte "legal" que aquilo era possível.

"Pode parecer loucura, mas eu sempre acreditei na existência desses seres, sabia?" - falou permanecendo na mesma posição, porém voltando seu rosto para Wufei ainda com o mesmo impecável sorriso. - "Desde criança eu tinha um fascínio imenso por essas histórias dos dragões míticos e eu sempre desejei que fosse verdade. Na verdade, meu pai até me dizia que era verdade sim, tudo o que eu ouvisse falar sobre os dragões sob a forma de lenda."

"Seu pai também era um manipulador de vento?"

"Sim... Como você sabe?"

"Provavelmente seu pai deve comprovar o que a gente leu aqui" - Treize olhou estranho, tentando entender o que seu acompanhante dizia - "Se ele te dizia que era tudo verdade, significa que ele pode ter mesmo tido algum contato com algum dragão mítico, sendo manipulador de vento."

"Mas ele teria me dito" - assustou-se o oficial. - "Mas mesmo assim não temos como saber, pois ele faleceu há alguns anos já."

"Ele não te deixou nada? Um documento, algum livro, caderno. Alguma mídia de armazenamento, como um CD ou pendrive?"

"Não... Espera. Sim." - lembrou-se de algo - "Ele havia me deixado alguns CD's e uns pen-drivers. Como alguns deles continham informações sobre livros, eu não dei muita importância."

"Você poderia me passar? Pode ser que haja algo por lá" - falou com uma voz entusiasmada como o policial nunca ouvira antes. Achava estranho aquela empolgação. Claro que, mesmo empolgado, Wufei não passava de uma pessoa pouco receptiva e absurdamente fechada, quase não demonstrando nenhum sentimento.

"Posso sim, estão guardados" - respondeu de forma distante, mas com a voz doce.

"O que foi?" - estranhou o olhar do homem loiro sobre si.

"Perdão, é que você me fez lembrar uma pessoa"

"Ah..." - nessa hora entra o jovem que antes os havia recebido.

"Treize, posso fazer mais alguma coisa?" - Zechs perguntou olhando não para o amigo, mas para o outro ocupante da sala. Mas mesmo que sua intenção fosse travar uma batalha de olhares, tudo o que Wufei fez foi ignorar plenamente a sua presença.

"Não, meu amigo, muito obrigado. Qualquer coisa eu te mando uma mensagem, ou um bipe."

Assim como entrou, saiu.

"Você realmente não gosta dele, né?"

"Não. E teria motivos para gostar?"

"Bem... Não sei, mas acho que o aturar enquanto a gente trabalha, sim."

"Pra mim ele existir ou não é indiferente. Apenas não o acho de tanta confiança. Mas isso quem decide é você e não eu."

Restou a Treize suspirar e balançar a cabeça.

"Me desculpe."

"O quê?" - surpreendeu-se com o pedido.

"Eu sei que não deveria falar assim de seu amigo, justo por ele ser seu amigo. É só que eu realmente não confio nele, ainda que isso não me diga respeito. Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem, não precisa pedir desculpas." - sorriu novamente - "Realmente... Vocês se parecem muito."

"Quem?" - dessa vez não escondeu a curiosidade.

"Minha mãe. Ela se chamava Sally. Ela tinha o mesmo formato de olhos que você. Parecia ser na verdade da mesma etnia que você, porém, ela era loira. Tinha os cabelos bem dourados e os olhos azuis muito claros. Mas era séria como você."

"Sua mãe?" - perguntou mais uma vez sem entonação.

"Sim. Desculpe-me se o ofendi."

"Não, não ofendeu." - deu uma pausa - "Acho melhor darmos uma pausa. Já trabalhamos muito por hoje."

"Tudo bem, até porque eu concordo. Já achamos muitas informações interessantes. Agora dependemos do que os rapazes descobrirão em campo."

"Você no final da semana passada falou que precisaria de mais alguns dias para resolver o outro caso até poder se dedicar totalmente ao caso dos corpos." - lembrou-se de uma conversa que tiveram há uns três dias e achou estranho o oficial estar ali lendo com ele.

"Na verdade, eu tenho sim, e minha intenção era ir para campo e assim eu trabalharia as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas, como nem eu nem o Trowa somos especialistas, achei justa a colocação dele. Eles trabalhavam juntos já há um tempo, nada melhor do que manter certas parcerias, não é?"

"Creio que a lógica seja essa mesma". - as respostas de Wufei eram sempre baseadas em lógica, o que chamava demais a atenção de Treize, afinal, por nenhum momento o rapaz perdia a calma ou a razão, sempre pensando antes de agir. Aquilo realmente chamava a sua atenção. Demais! Ele queria estudar Wufei o máximo que podia, por isso, quando viu o rapaz no dia anterior e sentiu essa necessidade de conhecê-lo logo arquitetou todas as possibilidades para ficar próximo a ele e assim descobrir e estudá-lo ao máximo que ele conseguisse. Ele tinha sim um outro caso, mas na verdade no dia seguinte ele já estaria concluído. Mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo. A partir daquele instante estava confirmado: Wufei seria o seu passatempo. O seu quebra-cabeças e só descansaria no momento em que descobrisse todos os seus segredos.

"Eu..." - começou Treize como quem não queria nada, apenas para chamar a atenção do arqueólogo - "Eu tomei a liberdade de mudar os quartos".

"Como assim?" - perguntou sem nenhum tom especial na voz.

"Ah, como eu falei mais cedo, Trowa e Duo, assim como Heero e Quatre são casais. Antes vocês estavam alocados em dois quartos com três pelo estabelecimento estar cheio, mas, como agora as coisas já abrandaram, eu troquei para três quartos duplos."

"Ah, sim... Tudo bem, acho justo" - falou enquanto esfregava os olhos por baixo dos óculos - "Não queria separá-los, mesmo que eles dissessem que aquilo não os estava incomodando."

"Seus olhos estão doendo?" - perguntou verdadeiramente preocupado vendo que o jovem rapaz não parava de esfregar os olhos.

"Não, só estão ardendo. Li muito hoje e isso muitas vezes cansa."

De repente o aparelho de LCD se acendeu.

"Treize" - aparecia Zechs no monitor - "Heero e os outros já chegaram."

"Ah, ótimo, Zechs. Peça-os que venham até a mim, por favor." - e logo o monitor se apagou.

Não demorou muito e os rapazes entraram no recinto. Com um meneio do oficial, todos se sentaram e aguardavam a ordem a relatar.

"E então?"

"Eu continuo não conseguindo ver o que aconteceu com os corpos ao tocar neles." - começou Quatre. - "Mas parece que há algo em torno deles, como uma barreira que me proíbe de penetrar em suas essências."

"Isso pode servir de prova para que possamos mostrar haver um lunático matando pessoas." - comentou Trowa.

"Vocês viram alguma coisa, Trowa? Duo?"

"Sim, Treize. Achamos rastros deixados por alguma outra pessoa ou alguma coisa que esteve com essas criaturas pouco depois delas morrerem."

"Depois?"

"É, Heero, depois" - tomou a vez Trowa - "Parece que alguém ficou vendo eles morrerem e não fez nada."

"Nada antes da morte" - acrescentou o outro arqueólogo - "Em todos eles parece que o olho direito foi arrancado."

"O olho direito?" - perguntou Wufei, mais assustado que surpreso. Ao mesmo tempo olhou para a pilha de livros que ele havia remexido durante a tarde inteira ao lado do oficial mais velho e procurou por um livro em especial.

"Sim, o olho direito" - confirmou Trowa, como que querendo saber por que ele havia feito a pergunta.

"E os ossos encontrados?"

"Não... Nada de evidência de que tiveram alguma parte de seus órgãos arrancados."

"Eu posso conferir isso para vocês, se quiserem"

"Acho que não será necessário, Heero." - respondeu o outro arqueólogo - "Aqui" - abriu o livro na página que tanto procurava - "Parece então que a pessoa está atrás de alguma coisa especial. Ou é vida eterna ou poder."

"É possível isso através de um olho?"

"Aqui diz que sim, Duo, com o olho direito de um dragão mítico." - apontou o livro.

"Mas isso é verdade?" - Quatre fazia cara de descrença quando ouviu a possibilidade.

"Há várias lendas envolvendo os dragões, muitas infundadas. Possivelmente muitas delas surgiram justamente da incapacidade de homens e dragões coexistirem. Às vezes, a melhor forma de se dizimar uma nação, ou exaltá-la é justamente criando esse tipo de história. No caso do olho direito não sei qual foi a motivação para a lenda."

"Bem, gente, eu sei que temos que trabalhar, mas andamos muito hoje, pensamos muito e eu estou pregado. Será que não poderíamos continuar isso amanhã?"

"Claro que sim, Trowa. Eu até falei com o Wufei, mudei seus quartos: Heero está com Quatre e você com Duo".

"Vocês dois estão no mesmo quarto?" - perguntou Quatre.

"Sim, acho que foi o que sobrou, não é?" - seu tom de voz fez o loiro ficar um pouco encabulado.

"Ótimo!" - falou Duo em tom de veredito, se levantado - "Então, boa noite a todos vocês." - nem esperou ninguém responder e já saía pela porta. A Trowa sobrou balançar a cabeça e seguir o namorado, também se despedindo. Não demorou muito e os quatro restantes também seguiam para seus quartos.

Treize, ao abrir a porta, realmente havia ficado chocado com o que via: um quarto amplo, e uma imensa cama de casal. Não era aquilo que ele havia pedido.

"Você nos pediu uma cama de casal?" - perguntou Wufei, não entendendo o que aquilo significava, mas também, imaginava que não pela cara de assombro que o outro fazia e não desmanchava.

"Não... Não mesmo! Eu disse dois quartos de casal e um duplo solteiro!" - fumegava. O que o rapaz do seu lado poderia pensar de si? - "Wufei... Eu sinto muito mesmo! Mil perdões, eu realmente deveria ter me certificado..."

"Tudo bem, Treize. Já vi que você não fez por mal" - falou aceitando incondicionalmente o que estava acontecendo a sua frente - "Amanhã você vê isso. Vamos tomar um banho e depois dormir. Eu não me importo de dividir uma cama com você por uma noite, mas se você se incomodar eu posso dormir no chão."

"Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu durmo no chão, o erro foi meu".

"Treize não seja tolo. Esse chão deve ser duro e frio, nós dividiremos a mesma cama. Não tem problema."

O oficial realmente não queria incomodar, mas estava tão cansado que se viu obrigado a aceitar a proposta de seu colega de quarto.

Tomou banho antes do arqueólogo, arrumou-se e nem mesmo viu o outro entrando no banheiro, pois logo desabou de cansaço.

A despeito do sono, um sonho muito estranho entremeou sua mente durante a noite toda. Uma pessoa parecia estar despida ou despindo-se para ele. Um ser muito bonito. Pele clara, sem marcas ou sequer uma mancha ou pintas.

Bem estruturada, usava apenas o que parecia ser uma cueca. E os cabelos mais brilhantes que já vira em alguém: lisos e mesmo assim não eram sem graça, escorridos. Tinham um leve ondular. E mesmo com todas essas características não pareciam pesados nem grossos, muito pelo contrário, eram uma tentação para dedos como os seus. Lembrava-se de ter falado alguma coisa, não sabia o quê. Mas foi o suficiente para que a pessoa se virasse assustada para si, se aproximasse e olhasse diretamente em seus olhos. Mesmo assim, não conseguia distinguir seu rosto.

Apenas via olhos de uma cor bela, não lembrando qual e lábios tão bem desenhados que davam vontade de provar como a uma fruta saborosa e doce.

Aquilo tudo mexia com a sua cabeça, pois não sabia quem era, apesar de parecer familiar.

Também não sabia que sonhos possuíam um perfume tão bom. Aquele sim, ficou guardado no mais profundo de seu inconsciente.

"O que é isso...?" - murmurou para si mesmo, percebendo que o sol já se levantava e logo eles deveriam se levantar. Aquele sonho o fez se sentir como um adolescente. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, com "calor". Ficou desesperado ao constatar a sua situação e horrorizado ao perceber que o jovem arqueólogo dormia sossegado ao seu lado. O que ele não pensaria? Nem mesmo havia focalizado o colega de trabalho direito e pulou da cama desesperado correndo para o banheiro, só saindo de lá quando estivesse totalmente recomposto.

Quase uma hora depois ele saía do banheiro, já arrumado e com a maior cara de embaraço que tinha. E tudo só piorou quando viu Wufei já de pé, seus cabelos já presos no habitual rabo e os óculos no rosto. Fora a roupa em seu corpo.

"Já se arrumou?" - perguntou um pouco sem graça. Se seguraria ao máximo se ouvisse do rapaz que já estava de pé e arrumado por sua causa.

"Sim. Prefiro tomar o café antes de tomar banho, até porque ainda é bem cedo." - falou terminando de alisar a camisa no próprio corpo. Colocara as roupas do dia anterior, mas não usava o colete, apenas a camisa e as calças. - "Você está bem?"

_"Ai, que vergonha, agora eu morro!"_ "Por que pergunta?" - Apesar da vergonha, ele tentou manter a maior passividade possível.

"Você está meio avermelhado." - falou simplesmente apontando para seu rosto. Aquilo o fez ficar ainda mais vermelho.

"Não... Er... Eu geralmente acordo com calor... Pode ser isso."

"Hm. Você vem?" - não deu muita importância para o que ele havia falado e, terminando de dobrar as mangas da camisa abriu a porta. Não tendo muita escolha, Treize se viu obrigado a seguir o arqueólogo, dando graças aos céus por ele, ou não ter percebido, ou por ter sido discreto. Qual das duas era a mais difícil, ainda não sabia.

Chegando a sala de refeição, sentaram-se e viram que realmente apenas os dois estavam acordados, fora um grupo de empregados. Não demorou muito e logo Quatre apareceu, juntando-se a eles.

"Bom dia!" - respondeu o loiro com imutável bom humor - "Posso me sentar com vocês?"

"Sente-se" - por mais estranho que lhes parecesse, Wufei respondeu brindando-o com um leve sorriso.

"Obrigado. Você parece bem humorado hoje, Wufei" - respondeu o antropólogo à suposta felicidade do colega.

"Não é bom humor, é só que me simpatizo com vocês." - respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu prato. Os outros dois na mesa apenas sorriram com o comentário.

"E você, Treize, como está?" - perguntou inocentemente Quatre e sem querer o oficial ficou levemente rubro.

"Bem." - respondeu um pouco contido.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Quatre achou estranha aquela reação do homem a sua frente. Porém, Wufei que estava vendo o desenrolar dos fatos e percebeu o rubor na face de seu parceiro de quarto apenas colocou mais lenha na fogueira, deixando Treize roxo de vergonha.

"É o calor." - Quatre nada entendeu, mas vendo que aparentemente Wufei acreditava naquilo e que Treize estava muito sem graça resolveu aquiescer também e continuar a tomar o café na companhia dos outros dois. Mas aquilo estava bastante interessante, afinal conhecia Treize já a alguns anos e foi por seu intermédio que este conheceu os amigos. Ele sempre foi o tipo de homem que ostentava ar de autoridade, superioridade, de controle. E também sempre foi distante, mas que tinha a tudo e a todos nas palmas de suas mãos. Mesmo assim, nunca viu Treize dessa forma, sem saber como agir, certamente deveria ser muito estressante para ele. Abriu um sorriso, pois via o motivo de tudo aquilo. Não que estivesse tão óbvio, muito pelo contrário, mas sensitivo como era, alem de paranormal, ele sabia sim, e via muito além do que estava a sua frente.

Logo os outros rapazes chegaram e se juntaram. Mal terminaram de tomar seu café, começaram a discutir os assuntos do trabalho.

"Eu não consigo entender como alguém pode ter roubado um olho de uma dessas criaturas para algum tipo de ritual..."

"Mas isso é uma prática muito comum, ou pelo menos já foi, Trowa".

"Tudo bem, Wufei, mas... Sei lá... Roubar o olho..."

"Essa prática de arrancar parte do corpo de um ser é capaz de proporcionar algum tipo de benefício ou recompensa. De acordo com o livro que eu li ontem depois que você falou, o olho de um dragão mítico é capaz de proporcionar poder. Só não deu para saber que tipo de poder: pode ser um tipo de poder como os que as pessoas possuem, de vento, fogo, água, etc, ou poder de controlar um povo, grupo, nação."

"Será que não temos como descobrir do que se trata?"

"Não exatamente, Quatre. Muitas dessas "teorias" são apenas crenças infundadas, como falou ontem Wufei, que isso poderia ser apenas uma forma de afastar os dragões dos humanos." - Duo deu uma pausa no que falava - "Mas o que realmente me chama a atenção é que essa pessoa sabia da existência dos dragões míticos. Do contrário, como ele roubaria os olhos?"

Naquele instante, todos ali, inclusive Wufei, se assustou com o que o arqueólogo falara. Ninguém até aquele momento havia cogitado essa possibilidade, mesmo ela sendo tão óbvia.

"Isso pode mudar completamente o rumo das coisas!" - falou Trowa assustado, expressão compartilhada pelo outro oficial - "E se nós, ao invés de estarmos lidando "apenas" com desaparecimentos, mas sim com algum tipo de conspiração?"

"Precisamos, o mais rápido possível, descobrir quem é a pessoa por trás de tudo isso. Talvez, se mudarmos o foco das investigações, nós cheguemos mais rápido ao verdadeiro motivo por trás de tudo isso." - concluiu Treize, logo se levantando e puxando seu celular.

Ao mesmo tempo, todos se levantavam e se ajeitavam como podiam, apenas aguardando ordens. - "Faremos o seguinte: continuaremos com as duplas, porém, Quatre e Heero farão uma outra coisa, já que eu e Trowa é que somos policiais, eu lhes darei as coordenadas." - assim que terminou de falar, Zechs entrava na sala. - "Zechs, precisaremos de pessoas para cercar a área onde os corpos foram encontrados".

"Mas isso já não está sendo feito pelos policiais?" - questionou Trowa.

"Sim, mas precisaremos de reforços em uma região que não cabe a polícia. Quero ter certeza de até onde alguém viu algo de estranho e também verificar se existe mais algum rastro deixado para trás."

"Deixaram algum rastro?" - perguntou Zechs estranhamente curioso. Wufei e Trowa logo voltaram suas atenções para ele.

"Sim, achamos algumas coisas sim, poucas, mas achamos. Talvez significantes, mas não sabemos."

"Se você quiser, meus pesquisadores podem verificar as marcas de calçados e comparar para verificar o tamanho, tipo e talvez a marca, assim como cabelos também."

"Você tem como fazer isso?"

"Sim, vou providenciar agora. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, apenas isso."

"Então com sua licença."

Aquilo definitivamente havia sido estranho, mas mais estranho havia sido a falta de atenção de Treize.

"Você falou com ele sobre as marcas dos caçados?" - perguntou Wufei.

"Não... Mas acho que ele supôs que talvez fossem marcas de calçados, pois não temos fios de cabelo no local."

Trowa não havia engolido aquilo e encarou o arqueólogo, agradecendo por ele ter tido essa percepção antes também. Havia algo acontecendo de estranho, e ele descobriria. Wufei apenas retornou o olhar e se aproximou de Trowa, falando algo baixo com ele, coisa que o oficial loiro não percebeu. Em seguida, Trowa se retirou com o celular já em punhos, iniciando a ligação.

Ao arqueólogo de cabelos negros restou se aproximar dos outros quatro e verificar as suas ações dali pra frente.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

"O que você mandou Quatre e Heero fazerem?" - tentou iniciar uma conversa. Desde que saíram para começar a trabalhar eles não trocaram uma única palavra, e já fazia quase três semanas. Na verdade, ele percebeu que já estavam sem se falar direito desde a história da cama de casal. Mas, por mais que já estivesse acostumado a permanecer em silêncio, não gostava de ver o homem ao seu lado, sempre tão seguro e falante (não tagarela como Duo, mas falante) tão silencioso daquela forma, agindo como se ele fosse morder a qualquer minuto.

"Pedi que eles fossem a um lugar especial..." - começou incerto de como classificar o lugar - "Pegar aqueles arquivos que eu tinha te falado."

"Os pen-drivers e os CD's?" - surpreendeu-se o jovem moreno.

"Sim" - estranhou a pergunta e o tom da pergunta - "Por que esse susto todo?" - perguntou divertido, finalmente olhando para seu parceiro.

"Nada... Achei que você tivesse se esquecido." - pausa - "Ou que talvez, como é um lugar "especial" como você mesmo falou, que fosse mandar seu amigo lá, buscar para você" - aquilo que falou por último o fez abrir um sorriso imenso e balançou a cabeça, com os olhos fechados.

"É um lugar que o Zechs não conhece, apenas o Quatre." - respondeu divertido, tendo sentido um tom de sarcasmo na voz do rapaz - "E além do mais, Zechs está ocupado com outras coisa."

"Mas você poderia tê-lo enviado, mas antes mesmo de chamá-lo, você disse que essa tarefa seria do Heero e do Quatre".

"Porque eu queria que Zeschs fizesse outra coisa." - um minuto de silêncio e então continuou - "Em um ponto você está certo: eu não queria que Zechs fosse até lá, ou que ele soubesse desse lugar. Satisfeito?"

"Sim. Pelo menos você sabe que realmente não deve confiar totalmente nele." - ia ser censurado pelo oficial quando continuou - "Por mais que seu consciente não saiba, você não confia inteiramente nele. Mas tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto".

Apesar de terem conversado sobre um assunto delicado o ar entre eles não era pesado.

"Por que você está me evitando?" - na lata e Treize ficou absurdamente vermelho.

"Não estou te evitando..." - falou sem graça.

"Mas está sem jeito de falar comigo. Fiz alguma coisa errada?" - virou-se para o homem mais velho e encarou-o diretamente nos olhos. Mesmo com aquelas lentes enormes a lhe adornar o rosto e teoricamente criar uma imensa distância entre seus olhos, seu olhar era tão intenso que doía. Muito.

"Não... É que..." - suspirou e resignado, confessou - "Eu tive um sonho muito... íntimo... E eu fiquei muito sem jeito disso ter acontecido com você ao meu lado..."

"Sonhou com o quê?" - perguntou na mais inocente curiosidade.

"Er... Wufei, foi algo muito pessoal, prefiro guardar para mim, OK?"

"Tudo bem, então." - deu de ombros e continuaram o caminho, a que Treize deu graças.

"Para onde estamos indo?" - apesar de estar seguindo as instruções do arqueólogo, não fazia a menor idéia de onde estavam se metendo.

"Eu tenho uma informante por aqui"

"Informante?"

"Sim. Ela também está alojada por aqui para estudar os dragões míticos tanto quanto eu, porém ela tem muitas informações pouco conhecidas então nós compartilhamos nosso conhecimento."

Mal terminou de falar chegaram ao local, que era uma casa não muito grande, mas também não muito pequena, no meio de uma região onde não tem nada, quase nos limites que englobam a região. Não foi preciso mais do que um suave toque na porta para que uma garota, muito parecida com Wufei, mesmos traços, mesma cor de cabelo e mesmo brilho, mesmos olhos e a mesma expressão séria, abriu a porta e os recebeu. Sem nada falar, adentraram a casa e Treize ficou admirado com a quantidade de livros espalhados por estantes que iam do chão até o teto, de uma parede a outra, em infinitas prateleiras. Só começaram a falar depois dela trancar muito bem a porta.

"Treize, esta é uma amiga, Meiran. Meiran, este é o policial Treize Kushrenada, estamos trabalhando juntos no caso dos dragões míticos."

"É um prazer, Sr. Kushrenada." - estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e o gesto foi muito bem vindo. Naquele momento, Treize percebeu que, mesmo sendo cortês, a moça o tratava de forma polida e com educação, nada de calor ou gestos de colegagem que o tornasse mais próximo da sua interlocutora. _"Assim como Wufei..."_, pensou. Realmente eles eram muito parecidos, mesmo fisicamente. Sem contar que, como não usava óculos como o arqueólogo era fácil perceber o todo de seu rosto. Muito bonito, diga-se de passagem. De uma beleza fora do comum: lábios rosados e bem desenhados, pele suavemente bronzeada, mas que não escondia o rosado saudável de suas bochechas, e novamente olhos... Que lembravam os do Wufei.

"O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Meiran".

"Então" - começou, apartando o contato com o policial - "A polícia finalmente se deu conta de que algo está acontecendo."

"Na verdade... Foram encontrados corpos de dragões nos arredores da cidade". - explicou Wufei, o que fez a pesquisadora voltar seu rosto para o arqueólogo.

"Então... Tudo o que a polícia tem é a evidência desses corpos?" - questionou.

"Sim, e gostaríamos de saber mais, tentar, na verdade, descobrir qualquer coisa que relacione os dragões a um possível fato futuro."

"Está indo pelo caminho certo, detetive" - falou Meiran, em frente a sua estante, retirando mais alguns livros e pondo-os sobre a imensa mesa da sala.

Treize não sabia nem como reagir, pois aquele jeito, aquele tom de voz, aquelas insinuações, tudo aquilo o desarmava! Não sabia como agir com aquele tipo de pessoa, e era a segunda desse tipo que encontra na vida. A primeira encontrou há alguns dias.

"Wufei me passou alguns dados. Do pouco que se sabe sobre os dragões, parece que, segundo relatos, eles são criaturas verdadeiras – mas isso vocês descobriram por esses dias – e que se misturavam com os humanos. Parece que os dragões procuravam algo que apenas os humanos possuíam e eles não tinham. Como não conseguiam encontrar o que achavam, eles assumiam novamente a sua forma de dragão e se afastavam definitivamente dos humanos. Não se sabe ao certo, mas apenas que o motivo dos humanos pararem de tolerar os dragões havia sido graças a um ser humano em especial. Parece que ele queria alguma coisa que só os dragões possuíam."

"Então, na verdade, a inabilidade das duas espécies coexistirem era por causa dos interesses de ambos? Digo: os dragões queriam algo dos humanos e os humanos queriam algo dos dragões?" - concluiu Treize, achando estranho o interesse declarado de ambos os grupos, mas nunca antes tendo sido revelado e parecia também se chocar com o que o arqueólogo falara no dia seguinte a que se conheceram.

"Não, detetive. O que os dragões queriam era aprender algo, enquanto o humano – não os humanos, apenas um deles – desejava manipular um desses dragões para conseguir algo."

"Então, mesmo os dragões querendo apenas compartilhar conhecimento, esse humano fez a cabeça de todos naquele tempo e isso fez com que os dragões se retirassem da então vila e retornassem como forasteiros."

"Sim, e desde então, nunca nenhum humano, nem mesmo a pessoa que mais queria os dragões percebeu. Até agora."

"Até agora? Mas isso data de uns três mil anos."

"A pessoa que estava mais interessada, de acordo com os relatos, é um místico conhecido como sábio. Ele detém poderes que não estão enquadrados nos poderes gerais, mesmo que ele possa ter um controle sobre todos eles, exceto sobre o fogo. Ele também possui uma vida consideravelmente longa, por isso ele pode ser o autor dessa confusão."

"E qual o nome dele?"

"Só de documentos, são mais de três mil anos... Não se sabe o nome dele. Dizem os boatos que ele pode ser da mesma época que a criação do mundo. É possível que ele já venha travando essa luta com os dragões míticos há muito mais tempo. Mas eu posso tentar descobrir pelo menos como ele era e teremos que rezar para que ele não mude constantemente de forma."

"E o que será que ele deseja dos dragões?"

"Parece que os dragões míticos são também os guardiões de algo sagrado, só não sei o quê, exatamente."

"Tem como descobrir?"

"Vou tentar, mas creio que nisso não devo ter lá grandes dificuldades em descobrir."

"Ótimo" - levantou-se procurando por algo em seu bolso, puxando em seguida um cartão - "Quando descobrir, vá até esse endereço e entre em contato comigo, por favor."

"E você tem o meu número, qualquer coisa, me ligue eu venho até você"

"Pode deixar comigo, farei tudo o mais depressa possível."

"Obrigado, Meiran, a gente se vê."

"Até mais, senhorita".

Despedindo-se seguiram caminho para retornar ao alojamento. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais confuso em sua cabeça e estava começando a achar que estava se metendo em uma briga que não era sua. Mas e se fosse?

"Treize!"

Mal ouviu Wufei gritar para chamar a sua atenção pulou e por um triz conseguiu desviar de um ataque certeiro que vinha em sua direção. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que o colega estava bem e que todas aquelas pessoas estavam atrás de si e não de Wufei.

"O que querem de mim?"

"Nada que lhe fará falta, apenas a sua vida" - _"brincadeira estúpida"_ pensou Treize.

"Pois isso vocês não terão." - falou firme o arqueólogo, sacando uma espada longa e pondo-se entre Treize e os seus agressores.

"Wufei, não é preciso..." - tentou argumentar, mas logo foi interrompido.

"Você ainda não percebeu que aquele terceiro homem está com um frasco aberto, apenas esperando se aproximar de você? Certamente aquilo é uma espécie de inibidor de magia, e você certamente não poderá lutar." - a única reação que Treize teve foi ficar de boca aberta e deixar-se proteger por aquele rapaz de aparência frágil. Para seu susto, de frágil, Wufei só tinha mesmo a aparência, pois sua desenvoltura com a espada era melhor que a de muitos oficiais espadachins ou mesmo os mestres esgrimistas que já conhecera na vida, incluindo com os quais tivera aula.

Tentou manter a atenção, pois eram muitos e, mesmo ele dando conta de todos ao mesmo tempo, poderia ser muito arriscado, ou para Wufei, ou para si mesmo, como previra. Observando bem, dos cinco que os cercaram, apenas quatro estavam em frente lutando com o arqueólogo. Prestou bastante atenção e viu que o que sumira foi justamente o que tinha o frasco com uma substância nas mãos. Quando se deu conta, tudo o que pode fazer foi pular para trás, mas não sem ter levado um corte de leve na região do abdômen e o líquido sendo jogado em sua direção, para logo depois o rapaz cair desacordado no chão atingido por um golpe com o cabo da espada do arqueólogo. Para sua sorte, apenas algumas gotas respingaram em sua roupa, pois o líquido havia sido jogado de qualquer jeito, já que o agressor já estava desacordado.

"Treize!" - aproximou-se, vendo que o homem loiro se curvava de joelhos no chão - "Tudo bem? Você se feriu?" - perguntou se abaixando próximo ao oficial e assustou-se ao ver sua camisa com um pouco de sangue.

"Eu estou bem, sim, apenas esse corte me incomoda..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não... Parece que tem alguma coisa sugando minha força... Me sinto fraco..."

Nem mesmo pestanejou, apenas rasgou a camisa de Treize e jogou-a longe deles. Colocou-o deitado e, com um pedaço da sua própria blusa limpou um pouco o corpo do oficial.

"Melhor?"

"Sim... Como você...?"

"Eu não disse que aquilo no frasco deveria ser algum tipo de inibidor? Então, é uma poção mesmo, que tira todas as suas forças. Podemos examinar mais tarde do que realmente se trata, mas é bem provável que seja um específico para o seu poder"

"Você tem certeza?" - indagou ofegante.

"Sim, já que fez efeito tão rápido assim" - os movimentos rápidos e a apreensão visíveis no rosto do rapaz de cabelos negros o fez se perder nos próprios pensamentos, esquecendo-se da dor, e, aos poucos, sua mente perdia completamente o foco e mergulhava num total silêncio.

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

_"Venha, Treize..." - uma voz absurdamente sensual lhe chamava. Não conseguia focar imagem nenhuma, mas sabia que estava ali, na sua frente. - "Venha... Estou aqui..."_

_"Quem é você? Onde você está..."_

_"Aqui... Na sua frente" - e uma figura se fazia visível: belas curvas, bela voz, belos traços... Novamente a mesma pessoa._

_"Eu conheço você..." - falava e a pessoa se aproximava dele. Não estava propriamente despido, mas tecidos muito leves esvoaçavam ao seu redor dando um ar ainda mais erótico. Quanto mais próximo de si se encontrava, mais aquele perfume subia-lhe aos sentidos. E ele vinha para lhe roubar os lábios e Treize não conseguia fazer nada - "Eu conheço você..." - só repetia a última frase, fechando os olhos dada a proximidade de seus corpos. Podia até sentir o calor do outro_

_"Sim, você sabe quem sou eu..." - sentiu um toque em seu peito nu, nem ao menos reparara que seu peito estava descoberto. O perfume subia mais ainda, inebriando-o. - "Eu conheço você..." - quando abriu os olhos quase pode vislumbrar um brilho característico nos olhos do outro._

_"Sim, Treize..."_

_"Eu te conheço..."_

"Treize!"

Abriu os olhos ao ouvir um chamado mais firme. Demorou, mas percebeu que estava em seu quarto, aquele que dividia com o Wufei. Achou estranho, não conseguia organizar os pensamentos e, por fim, quando se deu conta da luta tentou se sentar rápido, mas o ferimento na sua barriga o havia feito deitar novamente, não sem soltar um gemido.

"Mas você não estava me ouvindo? Eu falei para tomar cuidado!"

"Wufei?" - olhou-o assustado, tentando organizar ainda os pensamentos. - "Você não está ferido?"

"Não, o ferido aqui é você. Agora deite-se e não se mexa muito, pois pior que o ferimento, que é superficial, foi o veneno."

"Veneno?"

"Sim. Não disse que era uma poção muito específica? Fizeram algo "especialmente" para você. Heero leu em seus arquivos que você é alérgico a certas substâncias e encontraram doses nada amigáveis delas naquela poção. Se tivesse te atingido diretamente você a essa hora estaria morto."

Meio que sem graça por se lembrar ainda um pouco do sonho, puxou um pouco para cima os lençóis na tentativa de se cobrir um pouco e diminuir o contato entre seu corpo semi-desnudo (e semi-excitado) dos olhos que estavam sobre si.

"Devo então agradecer ao Heero" - falou, tentando desviar a atenção.

"Deveria mesmo, a ele e ao Quatre."

"Como assim?" - estranhou aquele comentário.

"Quatre e Heero foram atacados enquanto faziam o "trabalho" para você, de buscar os arquivos."

"E eles estão bem?"

"Sim... Heero melhor que Quatre, pois este sofreu uma espécie de esgotamento mental por excesso de esforço tanto em salvar os arquivos quanto em salvar Heero."

Aquilo partiu seu coração, ao imaginar que alguma pessoa próxima a si, por sua culpa, se machucou. Sua expressão pegou o arqueólogo de surpresa e logo este remediou.

"Er... Não fique assim, eles estão bem." - como o que ele dissera não surtiu efeito, prosseguiu -

"Desculpe-me".

O tom mais derrotado que já ouvira da voz de uma pessoa em toda a sua vida havia acabado de sair da boca da pessoa que ele menos esperava e aquilo o fez arregalar os olhos e indagar, sem palavras o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu não percebo certas coisa, falo sem pensar e por fim, acabo machucando quem eu não quero."

"Não... Não precisa se sentir assim." - sentiu-se também culpado por fazer aquele rapaz a sua frente ficar desapontado daquele jeito. Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade e ficou muito próximo dele, tocando seu braço, chamando-lhe a atenção - "Não fique assim, a culpa não é sua... Eu também tenho que te agradecer... Não sei como, mas acho que você me trouxe até aqui não sei como, pois sou pesado" - falou isso seu rosto muito próximo ao rosto do arqueólogo e encararam-se diretamente nos olhos.

"Por que você sempre fica assim quando está comigo?" - quebrou o silêncio, recebendo em resposta um olhar mais que assustado.

"Como assim?"

"Você fica hora distante, hora sem graça, hora com vontade de desaparecer. Te incomodo tanto assim?" - perguntou com a cabeça baixa e por isso só percebeu que o oficial estava próximo a si quando seu rosto foi tocado e erguido.

"Você... Você não percebe?"

"Já falei que não sou bom com essas coisas" - enquanto falava, Treize se aproximava ainda mais.

"E o que você está sentido agora?" - suas respirações estavam próximas e se misturavam, ambas fortes e começando a perder o compasso.

"Eu não sei..." - respondeu - "Só sei que está... Quente..."

"Feche os olhos" - foi a última coisa falada e obedecida. Seus lábios se encontraram em um lento desvendar, não tímido, mas curioso. Queriam descobrir as sensações uma a uma e por isso nenhuma pressa no beijo que provou-se longo, mas saboroso para ambos.

Ao terminar, sua respirações, ainda mais alteradas, forçavam-se a voltar ao ritmo normal.

Novamente, permaneceram em silêncio, mas dessa vez não um constrangedor, mas um silêncio onde apenas os olhares falavam. Nenhuma palavra de amor, mas sim trocas de impressões obtidas com o beijos, suas mentes tentando assimilar o que aconteceu.

"O que você sentiu?"

"Eu não sei" - respondeu, com sinceridade. Treize achou estranho, mas insistiu na pergunta.

"Mas... Sentiu alguma coisa?" - perguntou com cuidado. Percebia que ele realmente estava perdido.

"Sim..." - tentou organizar os pensamentos.

"Foi bom?" - mesmo tentando ser agradável, ficou na expectativa.

"Sim." - respondeu e recebeu um sorriso em troca o que o fez ficar vermelho e virar o rosto. - "Eu nunca senti essas coisas na minha vida, Treize. Eu não sei o que são. Não consigo entendê-las."

"Então você está sentindo algo." - ficou ainda mais eufórico - "Wufei" - pôs ambas as mãos no rosto dele, virando-o para si, fazendo o arqueólogo encará-lo - "Se você se sente bem com o que faz, então, por enquanto, não tente entender o que é. Apenas sinta".

"Mas..." - ia falar, mas o loiro colocou um dedo sobre seu lábio.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você entenderá cada uma dessas coisas que você está sentindo." - não sabia porque, mas ao falar aquilo percebeu que havia mexido com o rapaz de olhos perolados.

"Você ainda não está curado. Deite-se. Amanhã será um longo dia."

"Desculpe-me."

"Pelo quê?"

"Já tem mais de um mês e a gente não resolveu essa questão da cama."

"Não tem problema. Se tivesse, você já teria feito alguma coisa ao invés de apenas falar." - falou na maior inocência, sem se dar conta do que realmente falara e sem perceber que assustou o outro a sua frente.

"Como assim?" - inquietou-se o oficial.

"Sim... Você, assim como o Quatre e o Duo tem uma mania estranha de dizer como sou bonito" - falou dando de ombros, mostrando que realmente não se importava com o que o outro supostamente falava.

"Como assim?" - assustou-se ainda mais.

"Esquece, Treize, isso não é importante."

"Como não?" – sentiu-se ofendido. Na verdade a sua cabeça girava a mil: em parte pelo beijo, que se dividia entre satisfação de ter tirado alguma reação do arqueólogo e em frustração, por achar que talvez fosse apenas uma reação física e não emocional; em parte pelo que acabara de ouvir, não acreditando que fora tão desagradável. Toda a sua compostura e educação pareciam ter sido empacotadas e descartadas no lixo. – "Você acabou de dizer que eu te desrespeitei e você me diz que é para esquecer?"

"Eu não disse isso, você não me desrespeitou."

"Como não?" – falou se levantando a cama – "E como você pode não se alterar perante isso tudo?"

"Eu já falei que eu não sinto nada." – virou-se para ele, encarando-o – "Eu nunca senti nada. Não sinto..." – fez um pequeno silêncio e continuou – "E temo jamais sentir qualquer coisa..." - Sentado, virou-se como que fugindo do olhar do oficial, revelando seus verdadeiros temores - "Parece uma coisa tão simples, assim, falando, mas é muito mais complexo do que realmente parece."

"Como assim?"

"Esquece" - respondeu fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para os lados lentamente em sinal de derrota. Nunca na sua vida havia visto alguém assim. Em todo aquele tempo que estiveram juntos, Treize não vira nada: nenhuma expressão, nenhum sentimento, nada. Às vezes achava que ele estava melhorando, pois raramente sorria ou parecia descontraído próximo aos rapazes. E agora, depois de tanto tempo, o que ele via era a verdadeira personificação da derrota: pura tristeza, amargura, desânimo. Não havia raiva, nem ódio, nada disso, apenas tristeza.

Foram despertados quando o telefone do arqueólogo tocou. Colocando no modo de viva-voz os dois puderam ouvir a conversa.

"Wufei? Aqui é o Trowa. Cadê vocês?"

"Trowa, Treize e eu estamos próximos aos limites do Norte. Sofremos um ataque e Treize se feriu. O Heero não te falou?"

"Ele está ferido? Mas está tudo bem? Como ele está? Você se esqueceu que o Heero está cuidando do Quatre que também está um pouco machucado?"

"Calma, eu estou bem. Foi apenas um arranhão, mas já estou melhor... E... Como está Quatre?"

"Bem, Treize, bem. Apenas descansando. Mas eles conseguiram salvar os arquivos e impedir que os levassem."

"Menos mal. Você tem como os enviar para a gente, Trowa?"

"Tenho sim, Wufei. Mas não acho muito apropriado."

"Eu sei, Trowa, mas a gente tem um pouco de pressa. Se fôssemos voltar, nas condições normais, levaríamos umas duas semanas, mas com Treize ferido, mesmo não estando mal, ainda assim requer cuidados."

"Tudo bem, então eu os enviarei e quando o fizer, eu entro em contato para enviar os resultados das análises."

"Tudo bem. Quando entrarmos em contato novamente eu te dou o nosso endereço também."

"Certo então. Até."

As horas se arrastaram, assim como os dias. Mesmo tendo sido "só um arranhão", o oficial precisava sim de cuidados. E após as palavras de Wufei, Treize se sentia confuso. Nunca sentira essa confusão em sua vida, e muito menos se lembra de ter ouvido ou sentido isso vindo do arqueólogo. Algo mudara desde que se encontraram com a amiga de Wufei, a tal Meiran, afinal, se desde então eles estão presos a essa casa no meio do nada, só pode significar que alguma coisa aconteceu. Mas ainda não conseguia se aproximar de maneira tão direta assim dele. Ainda se sentia intimidado. Na verdade, se sentia apenas intimidado.

Mas Wufei o questionara sobre essa sua atitude. Isso poderia significar que o jovem de olhos perolados talvez quisesse uma abordagem menos sutil de sua parte. E isso realmente fazia sentido. Oras, até mesmo havia roubado um beijo do rapaz!

"O que tem feito?" – seu tom casual mostrava que pretendia estabelecer uma comunicação, quebrar aquele silêncio todo que havia sido erguido entre eles só Deus sabia porquê.

"Estudando esses arquivos que o seu pai deixou" – respondeu sem ao menos desviar o olhar, envolto em uma pilha enorme de papéis.

"Achou alguma coisa?" – agora realmente se interessava no assunto. Como antes estava ainda mole por causa do veneno, nada pode fazer a não ser dormir e descansar, mas agora como se sentia melhor, resolveu que iria começar a estudar o caso junto do pesquisador, mesmo que seu ferimento estivesse demorando a cicatrizar.

"Não se esforce!" – falou assustado quando viu o oficial se aproximar. Treize mesmo assim não deu ouvidos e sentou-se próximo ao arqueólogo, tentando pegar algum livro e tentar entender o que estava ali. Dando-se por vencido, restou ao moreno apenas responder e interagir com o loiro. – "Parece que seu pai teve contato com os dragões míticos. Ele parecia saber de seus segredos, mas mesmo assim nada aqui, até agora, é muito claro."

"Se nada está claro, então porque ele deixou tudo isso para mim?"

"Eu não sei." – deu uma pausa e prosseguiu – "Como a sua mãe e se pai se casaram?"

"Parece que eles foram prometidos um ao outro."

"Então a sua mãe não gostava de seu pai?"

"Bem, do pouco que me lembro, minha mãe não era a mulher mais apaixonada do mundo, nem a mãe mais carinhosa do mundo, mas, mesmo assim, eu podia sentir carinho"

"E como ela morreu?"

"Eu não me lembro." – conversava enquanto esfolheava os papéis ao passo que Wufei começava a vasculhar pelos artigos que estavam os CDs e nos _pendrives_. Se deteve quando leu um trecho que parecia uma poesia.

_O Ar alimenta o Fogo,_

_Assim como o amor alimenta a vida._

_Seus olhos tudo nos dizem_

_Lá, apenas lá, vivo eternamente_.

"Olhe só isso..." – apontou a poesia para Wufei – "Será que é uma espécie de código? Será que não dá para decifrar?"

"Talvez" – procurou por algo em cima da mesa e copiou o trecho, guardando consigo – "É sempre bom a gente guardar, vou procurar mais tarde."

"Wufei..." – o arqueólogo levantou o rosto e se assustou quando percebeu o rosto do outro tão próximo ao seu.

"O que foi...?" – respondeu baixo, num sussurro. O oficial se aproximava para um beijo quando ouviram batidas na porta. Treize se afastou rapidamente e a Wufei restou atender, já imaginando quem poderia ser.

"Meiran."

"Wufei. Treize. Aqui estão os papéis." – falou estendendo a mão com alguns papéis. Demoraram um pouco para entender, mas logo se lembraram do pedido feito a ela.

"Obrigado, Meiran, mas você poderia ter ligado."

"Eu não tenho mais tempo, Wufei" – respondeu com seriedade e logo o amigo compreendeu o que ela dizia. Não queria aceitar, queria pedir para que ela tivesse um pouco mais de paciência, mas não podia, não ali na frente de Treize. Ele apena abaixou a cabeça e a abraçou da forma mais apertada que podia, tentando passar todo o conforto que lhe era possível.

"Cuide-se. E obrigado"

"Boa sorte." – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto – "Cuide-se! Tchau, Treize" – e da mesma forma que veio, foi-se rapidamente.

Quando se virou viu uma expressão totalmente nova na face do parceiro – "O que foi?" – perguntou sem nada entender.

"Nada. Já vi que vocês são muito próximos"

"Sim, como já disse, Meiran é uma amiga. E está passando por um problema muito grave." – mais uma vez, Treize ficou sem graça. Mas dessa vez resolveu fazer diferente.

"Desculpe-me, OK? Eu não sei porque eu faço isso, afinal de contas, não faz a menor diferença para você! Você não se importa ou finge não perceber o que está acontecendo conosco. Talvez eu seja um idiota em achar que existe um "nós", pois você já deixou claro várias vezes que não sente nada por mim".

"Eu não disse isso, Treize."

"Disse sim! Várias vezes você disse que não sente, que não sente, não sabe o que é isso, o que mais eu posso querer, não é mesmo?"

"Pare com isso! Você não sabe como é não poder sentir, não conseguir sentir! Eu não sei o que é amor, Treize! Morro de inveja de vocês, pois eu não tenho a menor idéia de como é sofrer, como você diz estar sofrendo por mim dessa forma! Eu não sei o que é uma mãe ou um pai que amam seu filho! Eu não sei o que é sentir raiva de alguém como Zechs, eu não sei o que é ter piedade de alguém que apanhou injustamente!"

"Como você não sabe?"

"Não sabendo! EU NÃO SINTO!"

Mal terminaram de falar, ao cessar de suas vozes um novo estrondo ocorre na porta da casa onde estavam. Muita água entrava como se uma cachoeira estivesse finalizando ali a sua queda. Puxou Treize da melhor forma que pode antes que se molhassem e conseguiram fugir, apesar de terem sido encurralados.

"Droga, se eu pudesse usar os meus poderes agora..." – lamentou o oficial por estarem cercados por, no mínimo o triplo de pessoas que da última vez em que foram atacados. Tentava a todo custo usar seus poderes, mas realmente estava fraco demais para se concentrar.

Desta forma restava a Wufei protegê-lo e ao mesmo tempo lutar, porém, mesmo com toda a sua perícia com a espada não estava mais conseguindo: quando liquidava um, vinha o dobro para cima de si e com o oficial ainda impossibilitado de se mover livremente não viu outra alternativa.

"O que você está fazendo?" - perguntou Treize sem nada entender quando viu Wufei largar a espada, e este não deu tempo de uma segunda pergunta, se posicionando como que se estivesse prestes a invocar algum tipo de magia. De joelhos e dois dedos em riste a frente de seu rosto, o arqueólogo permaneceu de olhos fechados, pois aquela atitude havia pegado todos de surpresa. Ao perceber que nada ocorria, e que ele permanecia de olhos fechados, todos resolveram atacar de uma única vez se jogando para cima dos dois.

Na mesma hora, num movimento fluido e veloz, o jovem de cabelos negros abriu os olhos e fez um semi-círculo com a mão que estava estendida. O pânico e o assombro foi geral, pois chamas saíam das pontas de seus dois dedos e atacavam todos os seus agressores, queimando-os sem mesmo deixar um único vivo.

"Venha!" - ao ver que tudo estava acabado, Wufei arrastou um assombrado Treize, que se deixou guiar sem ao menos perceber para onde iam. Só acordou de seu transe quando se viu junto ao arqueólogo numa espécie de gruta. - "Parece que estamos salvos por enquanto".

Wufei olhava para fora, tentando ver se alguém havia sobrado e os seguira. Atrás de si estava Treize, ainda assimilando os acontecimentos, lembrando-se palavra por palavra do que eles haviam descoberto juntos naquelas semanas.

"Você já sabia..."

"O quê?" - virou-se Wufei ao ouvir o tom de voz vazio que o oficial usava.

"Você não é especialista... Você sempre soube." - deu uma pausa - "Você sempre soube dessas coisas sobre dragões míticos, pois você É um! Claro! Descobrimos que eles possuíam poderes de fogo, sabíamos que eles se escondiam, tudo parecia uma descoberta nova sendo que na verdade era você manipulando tudo!" - conforme ia falando seu tom de voz era mais acusativo, aumentando e aumentando até que parecia gritar.

Wufei abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, se sentindo a pior das criaturas. Não gostaria que aquilo acontecesse, não daquela forma. E pior: se descobriu desejando nunca magoar aquele homem a sua frente da forma como o fez naquele instante, mesmo que no fundo sua mente dissesse que isso certamente iria acontecer.

"Vocês nunca entendem... Por isso nós nos disfarçamos."

"Não!" - virou-o em sua direção, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos com olhos assustados - "É você quem não entende! Nós te demos amizade! Nós te provamos várias vezes que você podia contar conosco, mas você não quis aceitar. Você mentiu para a gente!"

Com violência o arqueólogo se soltou do aperto do loiro e com um ímpeto nunca antes utilizado antes ele gritou:

"EU NÃO SINTO!" - um pequeno silêncio foi feito pelo susto que o outro levou - "Você não entende que eu não consigo sentir? Eu vejo vocês por aí, apaixonando-se, se irritando, chorando, rindo de felicidade e eu não sei o que é nada dessas coisas. É como um cego que não pode te falar de cores, ou de alguém que não sente dor, ou alguém que não pode falar de comida, pois não sente o gosto das coisas. E isso vocês não conseguem entender, não conseguem aceitar, é difícil. Eu não menti porque eu quis esconder por não acreditar nos sentimentos de vocês, mas eu simplesmente não os entendo. Eu nem mesmo imaginava que vocês poderiam aceitar a minha condição."

Caiu de joelhos no chão e prosseguiu.

"Nós sempre vimos vocês juntos, sendo tão calorosos e amáveis. Amando uns aos outros. Nós nunca amamos ninguém. Não que não gostemos de ninguém, ou que sejamos egoístas, até porque o egoísta ama a si mesmo, e nem disso nós somos capazes. Quando vimos que talvez pudéssemos aprender com vocês a amar, pudéssemos ser diferentes."

"Então é disso que vocês sempre estiveram atrás? Nossa habilidade em amar? De sentir?"

"Sim." - riu amargo - "Para você pode parecer algo simples, mas não para nós. Entre nós, o respeito mútuo existe pelo simples fato de que é muito mais prático viver assim. Entre vocês, o respeito só existe porque vocês sentem a necessidade de buscá-lo. Vocês são motivados pelos sentimentos. Nós pela razão."

"O mundo talvez fosse um lugar melhor para se viver se as pessoas não se guiassem pelas suas emoções. Deve ser bom poder se controlar."

"Sim. O mundo seria um lugar com muito mais ordem. Mas seria um lugar muito monótono." - ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, seu olhar ainda mais carregado do que antes - "Essa é a graça de viver que nós estávamos procurando."

Permaneceram por um bom tempo se encarando. Olhos azuis mergulhavam nos orbes negros a sua frente. Não conseguia pensar quando olhava em seus olhos daquele jeito. O mundo ao seu redor parecia derreter perante a profundidade daquele olhar. E pela primeira vez naquele tempo todo ele parecia entender o arqueólogo.

Realmente, ele não mantinha as defesas elevadas. Não com eles. Nunca. Ele sempre esteve aberto com todos eles e agora percebia, pois pensando bem, suas atitudes com Zechs, por exemplo, sempre foram hostis, mesmo ele falando ser indiferente à presença do loiro mais novo.

Talvez, se eles tivessem perguntado coisas mais pessoais, ele provavelmente teria dito qualquer coisa que quisessem. Cumplicidade. Era aquilo que Wufei, no ápice de sua humanidade, conseguia oferecer aos demais companheiros. E certamente deve ter sido horrível carregar consigo o fardo daquele segredo e não dividir com mais ninguém. Foi então que Treize teve um lapso. Ajoelhou-se vagarosamente em frente a Wufei e, num sussurro iniciaram a conversa.

"E o que acontece depois?"

"Depois?"

"É. Tudo o que vocês queriam era aprender a sentir."

"Sim."

"E quando vocês não aprendem?"

"Voltamos a ser dragões."

"E depois?"

"Depois a gente paga o preço do sacrifício."

"Qual é o sacrifício?"

"Nós perdemos os nossos poderes quando viramos humanos. Só o recuperamos quando está próximo de voltarmos a nossa forma antiga ou quando forçamos isso. E quando forçamos, de alguma forma aceleramos o processo."

"E aí vocês depois podem voltar a se transformar em seres humanos?"

"Nunca mais. Esse é o preço que pagamos pela nossa incapacidade de aprender e pelo sacrifício."

Sua mente dava voltas e voltas nas palavras do jovem e Treize estava chocado com a possibilidade de perder Wufei para sempre. Desejava que talvez fosse possível uma forma de reverter o processo, mas não fazia idéia de quê?

"E o que pode ser feito para que você não volte a ser um dragão?"

"Eu devo aprender a sentir. Sozinho."

"Sozinho soa tão estranho..." - falou com um sorriso triste em seus lábios recebendo em resposta o mesmo sorriso triste e um olhar de quem estava conformado com a situação. Fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e continuou - "E qual é o segredo de vocês?"

"Ah, mas essa é muito fácil de responder"

Ao ouvirem uma terceira voz, levantaram-se bruscamente e puseram-se em posição de defesa.

"Ha! Até parece que isso irá funcionar comigo. Eu posso vê-los e atacá-los da posição que eu quiser. Podem parar com isso."

"Quem está aí?" - impacientou-se Wufei. Não aceitaria ordens cegamente de um agressor, mesmo sabendo que ele realmente poderia fazer todas as coisas que disse ser capaz de fazer.

"Ora... Você passou todo esse tempo dizendo ofensas sobre minha pessoa e agora quer saber quem sou eu?" - não dando tempo dos dois assimilarem suas palavras, saiu de onde se encontrava, encoberto pelas sombras, dando passos largos, mas não apressados, na direção dos dois homens.

"Zechs?" - assombrou-se Treize, não acreditando que o tal inimigo dos dragões pudesse talvez ser seu grande amigo.

"Surpreso, amigo? Pois é, sou eu mesmo. Eu bem que queria permanecer incógnito por mais um tempo, mas esse aí ao seu lado parece muito esperto. Ele já deveria saber que eu era o tal mago de que a amiguinha dele havia falado."

"Eu sabia que havia algo de muito errado com você." - deixou escapar o jovem dragão, atraindo para si o olhar assustado do oficial e o olhar jocoso do bruxo. - "Nunca confiei em você, mas não sabia porque. Mesmo pressentindo que você não prestava, eu me deixei levar. Sabia que aquela história de historiador por _hobby_ era pura fachada."

"Nossa, me surpreende a sua esperteza. Quando você descobriu: antes ou depois de admitir a sua intuição de dragão?"

"Eu não posso acreditar Zechs! Por que você fez tudo isso? Era você por trás das mortes daqueles dragões?"

"Ora, pelo visto você já não é mais segredo... Resolveu contar a ele, não é? Pois bem... Por que você não conta tudo... Inclusive o que você descobriu lendo todos aqueles livros?"

O sorriso debochado jamais deixou seus lábios, sabia ser cruel. Sabia também que o sentimento entre aqueles dois havia crescido, mesmo que provavelmente o jovem dragão não tivesse ainda percebido ou compreendido, e era exatamente isso que ele tentaria evitar a qualquer custo. Em seu interior ficou ainda mais contente quando viu Wufei se espantar com suas palavras e Treize olhá-lo com interesse e dúvida.

Não vendo outra saída, resolveu falar.

"Como nós suspeitávamos, ele não está matando os dragões, eles estavam morrendo sozinhos, até porque ele não tem poder suficiente para fazer isso." - deu uma pausa e viu que o sorriso do loiro feiticeiro havia diminuído um pouco, mas mesmo assim não havia desaparecido - "Ele estava na verdade atrás de uma jóia, uma granada, que desde Os Tempos tem sido guardada por nós, dragões míticos. Dizem que essa pedra é capaz de proporcionar imensuráveis poderes ao seu portador."

"Muito bom... Você realmente leu tudo o que estava lá no papelzinho, mas se esqueceu de uns detalhes, como, por exemplo, como os dragões começaram a morrer sozinhos?"

Wufei entrou em pânico, aquilo havia sido um golpe muito baixo. Aquele feiticeiro sabia que ele não podia dizer e mesmo assim o fez chegar a esse ponto. Pior: na frente de Treize, que estava tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecia e com certeza ele iria querer saber como os dragões estavam morrendo, inclusive, porque essa era uma das causas das investigações.

"Wufei" - chamou Treize, fazendo-o virar seu rosto para encará-lo - "Onde está a pedra?" - havia percebido o desespero do amigo com a pergunta feita pelo seu antigo amigo e entendeu que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ouvir a resposta. _"Parece que eu acertei"_, pensou quando viu o semblante do outro desanuviando e em seu olhar um grato pedido de obrigado.

"Pelo que está escrito nos arquivos do seu pai, a pedra foi escondida num lugar muito precioso, muito bem guardada."

"Sim, mas onde?" - a insistência gerou um momento de silêncio por parte do arqueólogo, que logo respondeu.

"Treize... O que mais você sabe sobre a sua mãe?"

"Já disse que a minha mãe era uma mulher silenciosa, que fora prometida a casamento ao meu pai e que morreu quando eu ainda era bebê."

"Pelos arquivos do seu pai, há um motivo para essa afinidade entre os manipuladores de vento e os dragões míticos. De acordo com eles, há muitos anos, dentre todas as classes de humanos, apenas a classe dos criadores de vento não discriminaram de forma alguma os dragões míticos, inclusive dando abrigo a alguns que eram perseguidos. Quando eles voltaram a se envolver com humanos, mesmo a sua aparência sendo exatamente igual a de uma pessoa, a afinidade entre os criadores e os dragões permanecia alta, tanto que tentaram realizar uniões na tentativa de gerar uma nova classe. Daí surgiram os manipuladores de vento.

Ao passar o tempo, os criadores perceberam que os manipuladores eram mais fortes e tinham real sintonia com os dragões. Aquilo os deixaram possessos de inveja e então começaram novamente a perseguir os dragões. Só não o fizeram com os manipuladores, pois eram fortes demais para isso. Então, após os Grandes Desaparecimentos sempre restava um dragão e eles permaneceram se unindo aos manipuladores.

Dessa vez, os dragões tentavam descobrir os sentimentos através do matrimônio. Porém, muitos permaneciam incapazes de demonstrar algo. Coincidentemente, o tal sábio só aparecia e causava desgraça quando aparecia um dragão que estivesse próximo de descobrir como lidar com os sentimentos. E os Grandes desaparecimentos na verdade ocorriam quando um número grande de dragões começava a assimilar tudo."

"Tá, mas e o que isso tem a ver com a minha mãe?"

"A sua mãe era um dragão mítico, meu caro amigo!" - tomou a palavra o sábio que escutava atentamente a conversa entre os dois. As suas palavras vieram seguidas de aplausos de sua parte. - "Nossa, impressionante, isso sabendo que metade do que você falou na verdade foi dedução, pois aquele velho xereta escreve tudo em código." - parou as palmas e deu sequência .

"Eu vou terminar de explicar, pois mesmo com o intelecto avantajado de nosso amiguinho, talvez ele ainda não tenha percebido o que é a jóia que eu estou procurando. Sabe Treize, com toda essa cópula entre manipuladores e dragões, havia outro interesse escondido. Como os manipuladores eram parte dos dragões, eles também serviam como recipientes. Então, havia uma mulher em especial, que era responsável por guardar a pedra aquela geração, pois o local onde ela deveria ser guardada deveria mudar conforme mudava-se o guardião. Ela se casou, teve um filho e eu descobri que ela era a guardiã dessa pedra. Na época eu não sabia essas coisas e achava que a pedra estivesse com ela. Fiz de tudo para ela me falar, mas parece que ela era teimosa, como todos os outros dragões. Então eu dei um jeitinho e a fiz morrer. Infelizmente, tanto eu quanto os outros dragões não sabiam ao certo onde ela havia guardado o tesouro. Foi quando eu percebi algo: o bebê! Era com ele que estava a maldita pedra. E eu por todos esses anos achando que fosse um dos olhos dos dragões, mas era óbvio demais, não é? Já havia deixado tantos corpos caolhos que nem ao menos eu me dei conta de que talvez estivesse em outro lugar. Fiz mal por tê-la feito morrer, mas fiz bem, pois ela estava prestes a entender o que era o amor. Ela me daria mais trabalho depois."

Treize estava estático, não sabendo como agir ou se deveria agir. Apesar das coisas não terem sido faladas claramente, era óbvio que eles falavam de sua mãe, e decididamente o bebê era ele. Não conseguiu nem ao menos completar seus pensamentos, pois logo o mago interrompeu.

"Tudo bem, então agora que sabemos quase tudo o que gostaríamos de saber, vamos dar prosseguimento. Eu não precisaria te aniquilar, dragão, mas por via de dúvidas, vou te eliminar assim mesmo, mesmo que antes eu faça o que tenho que fazer. Óbvio que é tirar os olhos de meu antigo e caro _amigo_." - sem o menor pudor ou escrúpulo, Zechs se lançou de contra os dois homens a sua frente. Se ainda haviam dúvidas na mente de Treize quanto a amizade do outro loiro todas as suas dúvidas foram sanadas naquele instante.

Junto de Wufei, deram um pulo para trás, se esquivando do golpe. O mago fazia materializar objetos como cajados, lanças, espadas, tudo o que o permitisse atingir os corpos de seus adversários, mas tudo em vão, pois o jovem de olhos negros jamais saía da frente do oficial.

"Não entendo porque ele não nos ataca com magia" - indagou Treize próximo ao ouvido do arqueólogo.

"Ele é basicamente um criador de vento. Não tem poder para nos derrotar. Nós vamos precisar do momento certo para atacar, pois mesmo ele não tendo magia para nos atacar, ele mantém a guarda alta."

A luta em si seguia de forma a Treize e Wufei se esquivarem dos ataques de Zechs, apenas aguardando uma brecha para atacá-lo, ambos em um golpe combinado.

Quase tudo foi por água abaixo quando Zechs prendeu o pé de Treize no momento em que os dois pulavam mais uma vez. Enquanto Wufei se afastava e Treize permanecia no mesmo lugar, Zechs pulou em direção ao antigo amigo para atacá-lo. Wufei ainda tentou retornar, mas já era tarde demais. Zechs fincou uma adaga no peito do oficial ao mesmo tempo que ele arrancava seu olho direito.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"TREIZE!"

Zechs foi jogado longe por uma rajada de fogo e logo Wufei se aproximava de Treize, que estava jogado no chão, com o peito virado para cima.

"Treize, fale comigo." - o arqueólogo o segurava, o homem em seus braços esvaindo em sangue, tanto do rosto quanto do peito.

"Wufei..." - esboçou um sorriso, era tudo o que conseguia fazer fisicamente além de falar - "Me desculpe por todo o transtorno que eu te causei."

"Pare de falar bobagens, logo, logo você estará bem."

"Não creio que dará tempo de chegar a um hospital estando nessa distância." - respirou um pouco e prosseguiu - "Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem dessa forma... Eu gostaria de ter te mostrado o mundo, as coisas, tudo. Queria te apresentar tudo aquilo que faz as pessoas felizes. Eu queria ter te ensinado a simplicidade de sentir." - falava de olhos fechados, imaginando como seria bom realmente poder passar o resto de seus dias ao lado do jovem de cabelos negros quando sentiu algo quente cair em seu rosto e escorrer para seus lábios. Algo salgado. Quando abriu o olho que lhe restava, percebeu o outro com uma expressão carregada e os olhos outrora negros como uma pérola, agora vermelhos como o mais belo rubi. Ele estava chorando.

Wufei se assustou quando o viu o olhar assustado e depois sorrir, subindo a sua mão para passar por seu rosto. Foi aí que ele percebeu que havia algo em sua face.

"O... O que é isso?" - perguntou passando a mão livre por sua bochecha e percebendo que ela estava molhada.

"Você está chorando..." - falou com serenidade. Nunca antes aquilo havia acontecido, como havia falado pouco tempo atrás. Sabia que algo dentro de si estava diferente, mas não sabia exatamente o que era, então algo parecia ter explodido em seu peito e o deixava absurdamente angustiado. Estava confuso, pois naquele instante sentia uma confusão imensa dentro de si, uma mistura de sensações que nunca antes havia percebido ocorrer, que nunca antes havia... Sentido. Estava sentindo. Finalmente conseguia compreender o que acontecia em seu íntimo, seu interior. Estava sentindo como nunca antes havia sentido. Aliás, percebeu que já estava sentindo desde que havia conhecido aqueles rapazes com quem estava convivendo.

"Treize! Eu estou sentindo!" - sorriu para o homem em seus braços esperando receber alguma resposta, mas nada ouviu. Sacudiu-o de leve e o chamou mais uma vez, mas ele não mais respirava. Quando percebeu o que acontecia, algo dentro de si parecia ter se quebrado em milhares de pedaços, impossíveis de juntá-los novamente. Sua cabeça girou e ele perdeu a razão, partindo para cima do mago que ainda estava jogado no outro lado, com a granada em mãos, tentado se levantar.

"Satisfeito?" - desferiu-lhe um soco que o fez cair novamente. - "Acredito que sim, pois agora você tem a sua granada em mãos." - outro soco. - "Mas eu te faço o favor de parar de te socar apenas para você ver o que aconteceu com ela" - parou a sua frente, esperando o homem olhar para a pedra. Não acreditou quando viu que a pedra não mais estava preta como antes, mas agora ela era uma gema vermelha. Foi então que percebeu que era vermelha como os olhos do dragão a sua frente.

"O que você fez, miserável?" - não podia acreditar que, mesmo depois de tantos anos atrás daquela jóia, que ele finalmente a havia conseguido, e agora ela havia perdido o encanto, simplesmente porque se descuidara e um desses animais havia aprendido a sentir.

"Eu não fiz nada, inclusive, eu deveria até mesmo agradecer, pois aprendi a sentir, e agora, o que eu sinto por você é ódio!" - mais um soco desferido e este o lançou longe, fazendo-o soltar a pedra. Quando ia pegá-la, Wufei pisou em seu braço.

"Sabe, eu vou te contar uma história. Nós, dragões, quando voltamos a nossa forma original, não suportamos o fato de que vamos viver eternamente condenados a falta de sentimentos e, por isso, comumente nós nos afastamos, pois, mesmo sem saber, nós sentimos muito ódio. E temos tanto poder que somos capazes de destruir uma galáxia inteira. A morte é quase uma escolha para a gente. E para voltarmos a nossa forma original, nós devemos nos convencer de que nunca seremos capazes de amar alguém. Se você acha que fez algum dragão morrer, te digo que não o fez, que apenas deu a sorte de eles terem se entregado a um mar de tristeza. Infelizmente para você, eu sou o primeiro que desperta com ódio e vou saciar aqui a minha sede de você."

Mal terminou de falar, sua pele começava a rachar e um imenso poder havia sido desferido sobre o mago, que nada pode fazer, de si restando apenas uma mancha no chão.

Wufei se jogou no chão ao lado do corpo de Treize, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, segurando o rubi em suas mãos de contra o peito, sem saber o que fazer, sua transformação se iniciando.

"Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui?" - ouviu uma voz familiar, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar algo, tão triste se encontrava.

"Wufei!" - Quatre se aproximou de si, não entendendo, pondo as mãos na boca quando viu Treize morto a sua frente. Ficou ainda mais confuso quando viu a pele de Wufei se partindo, descamando, deixando a mostra partes do que seria uma pele couraçada, negra reluzente.

"Acabou, Quatre. Acabou." - falou buscando um pingo de racionalidade para explicar o ocorrido. - "Eu aprendi a sentir, mas não foi a tempo." - parou quando sentiu que sua transformação chegava ao final. - "Tome, fique com isto. Coloque junto dele." - e se levantou.

"Espere! Onde você vai?"

"Embora. Muito obrigado por tudo e adeus!" - naquele momento, Quatre viu com seus próprios olhos a transformação de Wufei. Um lagarto enorme, negro, com asas em chamas, de olhos vermelhos levantar vôo e ir em direção ao céu. Em suas mãos jaziam a pedra que Wufei o havia dado, completamente banhada em água (suas lágrimas) e possivelmente seu sangue proveniente da descamação de sua pele. Ao tocar aqueles líquidos pode ver através de suas habilidades psíquicas tudo o que havia passado pela mente do arqueólogo.

Repentinamente, a pedra em sua mão começou a brilhar e foi em direção ao corpo do oficial jogado a sua frente, descendo sobre o mesmo. Ao encostar em Treize, a pedra emitiu um brilho muito forte que ofuscou toda a caverna em que estavam, quase cegando o antropólogo. Quando o jovem loiro abriu os olhos, o homem a sua frente permanecia de olhos fechados, mas sem nenhum de seus ferimentos.

"Quatre? Você está aqui?"

"Sim, Heero! Venha aqui, depressa!" - ficou feliz ao ouvir o namorado chegar.

"O que aconteceu por aqui?" - falou assustado com a cena da gruta e estranhando ver Treize jogado no chão, sem nenhum ferimento, mas aparentemente morto.

"Heero, não temos tempo, por favor, veja como está Treize!"

"Ele ainda tem pulso. Preciso removê-lo urgente daqui."

**.:. Desafio GW .:.**

"Eu agradeço a todos vocês pelo apoio. Sim, claro, nos veremos em breve se tudo der certo, até porque estou pensando em, assim como o Trowa, tirar umas férias para descansar. Não, agora eu não posso, mas talvez daqui há um mês, quem sabe. Tudo bem, então, eu só me ressinto por não ter podido ir com vocês até a estação, para vê-los embarcar. Ah! Tudo bem então, promessa é dívida. Até mais e mais uma vez, muito obrigado."

Desligou o telefone. Nem acredita ainda o que havia acontecido. Lembrava-se de ter perdido seu olho e de ter levado uma facada no peito, depois disso, não sabia se havia sido sonho ou realidade, ma era tudo muito estranho. Quando acordou, num quarto de hospital, ficou feliz ao perceber que estava vivo. Conversou com os amigos e havia perguntado pelo arqueólogo. Foi então que Quatre o explicou tudo o que acontecera.

Parece que ao aprender a sentir, a pedra absorveu os sentimentos de um dragão por todos os outros. Porém, como a pedra deveria ficar sempre no corpo de alguém – do receptáculo – ela retornou para seu corpo, repleta do amor de Wufei e o fez reviver.

"Agora eu sei por que você não podia contar, falar como um dragão morre é admitir a sua própria morte." - falava consigo mesmo ao passar a mão sobre os vários papéis do relatório e esbarrou nos óculos do arqueólogo, a única lembrança material que mantivera do rapaz. Esboçou um sorriso triste e resolveu se sentar. Mal se ajeitou na cadeira, a campainha toca. Sem se aborrecer, se levanta e vai à porta, para dar de cara com nada. Resolveu entrar e, antes de fechar a porta, ouve alguém.

"Sabe, é errando que se aprende. Eu estava errado quanto a morte. Quando aprendemos a amar, nós superamos todos os obstáculos, pois temos algo maior no que nos apoiar. Essa era a dádiva que procurávamos, e finalmente, eu aprendi."

Treize na mesma hora voltou-se para fora, procurando pela pessoa que lhe falava. Depois de procurar é que o viu, ao lado da porta, encostado na parede, olhando para baixo.

Ele foi em sua direção, percebendo finalmente que seus sonhos estavam sempre o guiando para ele, seus cabelos soltos cascateando seu rosto, seus lábios rosados e bem desenhado, pareciam pedir sua boca. E seus olhos, hora negros, hora vermelhos, indicando que ele conseguia controlar seu poder.

"Eu pensei que nunca mais você poderia assumir sua forma humana"

"Por você, eu posso tudo".

Tomou seu rosto com as mãos, erguendo-o e pediu, passando o polegar por sobre seus lábios.

"Posso?"

"Não se pede permissão para ter o que já te pertence." - Treize arregalou os olhos - "Eu te amo." - com aquela, ele mesmo se aproximou e tomou os lábios do homem mais alto.

_"Há muitos anos, numa época onde ainda não se distinguia a razão, onde os seres vivos estavam começando a tomar seus devidos lugares naquele mundo, havia um grupo. O grupo mais desenvolvido de todos. Eles se comunicavam com total desenvoltura. Eles não eram os únicos especiais: existiam seres nomeados por eles de humanos. Criaturas fantásticas._

_"Diferente dos humanos, que ainda não sabiam nem mesmo se comunicar, eles haviam alcançado a completa interação entre si mesmos. O amor era algo tão sagrado a eles que eles o viviam plenamente. Formavam uma civilização perfeita._

_"Porém, havia alguém, um ser dotado de magia e conhecimento, tão antigo quanto eles. Esse ser invejava os dragões, pois eles eram os guardiões da pedra mágica. Essa pedra poderia dar a ele o poder de controlar toda a existência._

_"Ele lutou contra os dragões, tentou roubar-lhes a pedra, mas eles eram muito fortes. Foi então que pensou em algo: roubar-lhes o amor._

_"Foi o que ele fez. O amor que ele roubou, porém, foi completamente sugado pela pedra, que de vermelha se tornara negra._

_"Ele ainda não poderia pegar a pedra, mas estava a meio caminho, pois os dragões estavam frágeis e vulneráveis sem seus sentimentos._

_"A única coisa que ele precisaria evitar, seria que os dragões conseguissem amar novamente. E para isso, seria preciso mais do que a vontade dos dragões, mas sim, o amor que havia na pedra deveria por si só se libertar. A sua vontade deveria ser mais forte que a vontade do mago. Para isso, a pedra deveria ficar dentro de alguém, um ser capaz de sentir: um humano._

_"No dia em que a pedra liberasse todo o seu amor, os dragões terão ganhado a sua luta contra o feiticeiro._

_"Essa é a verdadeira lenda dos Dragões Míticos."_

**FIM**

* * *

**DESAFIO GW 2010 – _AMORES POSSÍVEIS_**

* * *

Você acabou de ler: **A Verdadeira História dos Dragões Míticos**

**Leia também:**

(1) Algo que falta  
(2) All That You Can't Leave Behind.  
(3) Caffe Esmeralda  
(4) Catch My Breath  
(5) Dreams of Rainy Days  
(6) Fragrâncias  
(7) Futile Resistance  
(8) New perspective  
(9) On the Road  
(10) Retrato Falso  
(11) Tácito

**E vote! XD**

* * *

**# SISTEMA DE VOTAÇÃO:**

.

1) O público terá de **27/06/2010** (domingo) até **01/08/2010** (domingo) para ler e votar nas fanfics publicadas de acordo com as regras publicadas nesse edital.

2) As fanfics serão publicadas **ANONIMAMENTE**, ou seja, os nomes das autoras **não estarão expostos ao público** para que se evitem privilégios.

3) Será _**somente**_ o público quem dará as notas às fanfics do _**Desafio**_ publicadas no Fanfiction, à partir do sistema de reviews;

4) **As leitoras deverão votar em todas as 1****2**** fanfics obrigatoriamente.**

5) Se a leitora **deixar de votar em uma única fanfic** que seja, mesmo que tenha votado nas demais, seu voto **não será computado**, ou seja, **não deixe de votar em todas as fanfics**, você terá um mês para isso.

6) A leitora deverá conferir **notas de 06 (seis) a 10 (dez),** sendo 06 a mais baixa e 10 a mais alta.

7) Os critérios a serem avaliados serão os seguintes:

.

a) **Originalidade do roteiro**: O objetivo é que as tramas sejam ousadas;

b) **Coerência da trama**: O roteiro não pode ser sem pé nem cabeça. É importante que haja _início_, _meio_ e _fim_;

c) **Evolução:** O texto não pode ser atravancado ou muito 'rápido'.

.

8) Cada critério deverá ter sua nota individualizada. Exemplo: **Originalidade**: 10; **Coerência**: 08; **Evolução**: 09.

9) Em caso de empate, os ganhadores receberão os mesmos prêmios destinados àquela colocação.

.

.

* * *

**Observação:**

Questão importante é a feitura de _fakes_ que podem fraudar concurso.

Bem, aí vai da consciência de cada um.

Se você não tem senso de moral, nós da Organização, em nome de todo o Fandom, só poderemos lamentar pelo ser humano desprezível que você é.

* * *

.

**REFORÇO: ****VOCÊ DEVE VOTAR EM TODAS AS FANFICS PARA SEU VOTO SER COMPUTADO AO FINAL.**

.

Acesse o Blog, o endereço está no nosso proflie

Dúvidas? Entre em contato, o e-mail também está no profile


End file.
